A New Life
by Red-Miko23
Summary: Kagome is killed by the one person who mint everything to her and has no will to go on. Now forced back into life by the kami she is stuck with Sesshomaru as her teacher, protector and so much more. Now she must learn to live again in this new life forced upon her will she make it? Or will she fall to the darkness that may overtake her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/ Hey guys im back and im better than ever. I want to start off by saying I am so sorry for abandinig this story just because people were making fun of my spelling and also I want to say I wont be paying that any attention anymore. Also life just got in the way a really bad relationship who wanted my full attention but thats over with now and i have big plans for this story so I hope I havent been gone to long so read and revies and enjoy the story and the changes i have made :) **_

_**Love Midnight-heart23**_

Chapter One:

A Broken Spirit

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the forest after dinner she had decided that it would be best for her to get some time to herself so she could get a grip on the whole fiasco with Inuyasha. He had been acting so different as of late and Kagome knew it was because he was going to see her. She couldn't change the fact that he had left and made his choice it was his choice after all but that still didn't make it hurt any less. For years now her heart had pined for his everlasting attention and now she knew that she would never have it. Kagome was so frustrated and on the edge of just being done with this whole thing and going home for good that she never noticed that a pair of eyes were watching her as she walled. Maybe if she hadn't been so upset the events that were about to pass may have ended differently but than again fate has its one plan for all of us.

Kagome had been walking so caught up in her thoughts when out of no were an arrow had been shot her way luckily she had moved in just enough time and it had barely cut her upper right arm but it was still too close for comfort. When Kagome turned in the direction that the arrow had come from her eyes widened in disbelief just a little. Kikyo was the owner of the arrow and the look she held on her face as she shot another at Kagome was a look that told her she was out of blood. Only it was not the blood of a demon that Kikyo was after, she was after Kagome's this time. Kagome couldn't believe it Kikyo had Inuyasha now what more could she want, Kagome was stepping aside letting her win she had stopped fighting for the half bread a long time ago. Kagome had bolted off knowing that she didn't stand a chance agents Kikyo alone and she was cursing herself for never taking Kaede up on her offer to teach her when they were in the village for the winter. No she had to go home and take her tests, Kagome felt like kicking herself for being so stupid about all of this. Kagome had to get to help or she was a goner for sure. She wasn't close enough to the camp for anyone to hear her if she screamed. A million questions raced through Kagome's mined as she ran. '_Why was Kikyo doing this? Was she possessed by Naraku? Was she playing for his team now? I knew she hated me but I never thought she would ever do this. What am I going to do? If I kill her InuYasha would hate me for it I know it._'

The burning pain in Kagome's arm was only made worse as she ran. Branches tor into Kagome's close and cut her arms and legs allowing blood to trickle down and stain her close. Kagome knew that she was lousing a lot of blood and fast. Her vision was starting to blur and she was lousing the ability to push her legs any harder. Kagome could feel them burn in protest to her running but if she stopped she was dead. Kagome pushed herself harder than she ever had before as she felt another tree branch reach out and cut her leg as she ran buy. Kagome didn't know were she was getting the strength to keep going from but she knew she had to push herself. She knew she had to live as much as she hated all the pin she had been forced to feel over the last years of her life she had been brought her for a reason. By some sick twist of fate and she had a job she had to finish and she would be dammed if she let Kikyo keep her from that.

Another arrow whizzed by her this time grazing her side making another gash on her body. Kagome cried out in pain again and almost fell to her knees but she caught herself of a tree and continued to run as hard as she could. Her lungs felt as though they were on fire and her legs were screaming in protest with ever step that she took it was all that she could do to keep herself going at this point. Her vision was starting to bluer and she knew that she was going to pass out from blood loss soon if she didn't find some place safe she could hide.

Finally Kagome broke free of the trees and her face paled and fear began to wash over her body as Kagome realized that she had no were left to run. Kagome had come to the edge of a tall cliff. A raging river below swept over the jagged rocks that poked out. The realization that she was not going to make it out of this alive began to set in. This was the end of her life and she was going to die alone at the hand of her former self. _'This can't be right. This cannot be why fate brought me to this place. I am not mint to die here. It just can't be_.' Kagome thought to herself as she turned to face the tree line, she had no were left to run she would have to face Kikyo and hope for the best.

"Well Kagome looks like you have reached the end of the line my little lamb. It seems that you have no were left to run and no one left to save you." Kikyo spoke as she pulled her bow up and aimed her arrow. Kagome could see a pure look of pleasure on her face as she was about to let the arrow fly.

"Why Kikyo? Why are you doing this, what could you possibly gain from my death? Why do you have to hate me so much?" Kagome asked as she looked Kikyo dead in the eye.

"Why you ask? The reason is vary simple my dear, once you die I will have the life that was taken from me back. As to why I hate you, I don't hate you I just simply want to see you suffer the way I was forced to suffer. 50 years rotting in hell and who cared I ask you. No one did. And you get to live and have the life I never got to experience I think it's only fair that you feel the same pain that I was forced to." Kikyo spat back at her.

"InuYasha wont stand for this Kikyo. He will hunt you down once you kill me. Then we will both be in hell together. He may not love me the way he dose you but he's still like family to me and I know I am family to him and family always takes care of family." Kagome yelled at her so sure that she knew what she was talking about.

"Hahaha oh my dear little Kagome you truly are clueless. InuYasha will not be coming to you rescue this time. This whole thing was my idea as much as it was his. When I came to him a few nights ago and told him I found a way to be alive again to bear him a pup he told me whatever the cost was he would pay it." Kikyo laughed in her face.

"You're lying Kikyo! He would never stoop so low as to kill me!" Kagome just couldn't believe that the one person that she trusted most in this world would do that to her. Not after all the promises that he had made to protect her. No it simply wasn't true. Kikyo was simply trying to play mind games with her so that she would give up without a fight. ' _I will not let her brake me!_' Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh really you think I'm lying to you. Well once he found out that if I kill you and take back the rest of my soul then I can be human again he was so eager. I had to stop him from doing it sooner. But sadly you were still needed at that point in time there were still so many shards to find and if the slayer and monk knew what we were planning they would take you and run and we couldn't have that happening now could we. But now that all the shard's have been found and we have a good cover story as to why you will tragically die at the hands of a demon trying to save a small child there is simply no more use for you." Kikyo spoke as a smile swept across her face.

"It's not true! I don't believe you! InuYasha is a better person than that! He wouldn't turn his back on me. After all we have been through he swore that no matter what he would always keep me safe." Tears had started to stream down Kagome's face as she took in the words that Kikyo spoke.

"Oh so you still don't believe me do you well I guess that he will just have to be the one to tell you than wont he." Kikyo sang as InuYasha steeped out from the shadows of the trees he had been hiding behind. It was at that moment in time that Kagome's world shattered into pieces so tiny that you couldn't see them with a microscope. In Kagome's mined she died right then and there all will she had to fight was lost in that one moment in time. This proved that everything Kikyo said was true. '_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. InuYasha I loved you so much I gave you everything I had and now you want my life as well. I guess I will give you the last thing I truly healed that was my own._'

"Why InuYasha?" Kagome managed to stammer out.

"You should know why you stupid ugly wench. You have out lived your purpose. Which was to find jewel shards. I only kept you alive so that you could do that. I said and did what I had to keep your sorry week ass alive. You worthless good for nothing whore. " InuYasha's words were cold as ice when he spoke and it chilled Kagome to the bone as he spoke, but then he said the words that made Kagome long for death even more than she already did. "I never really loved you I only made you think I did so that you would be a good little shard detector for me. Who would ever wont you? Your ugly weak no use not even for a good rut look at your body its disgusting how could you ever think I would want to touch you. All you are is a burden to the people around you. You can't fight which makes you a pest and a hindrance to all of us." InuYasha stated and the disgust was clear in his voice he was not holding back at all and Kagome knew that everything he said was true. Even if by some miracle she made it past tonight alive she would never be wanted. 'Why did the fates bring me here if this it to be how it all ends.' Kagome thought as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes. At this point what did it matter if he saw her cry.

"You two deserve each other I hope you both rot in the seventh ring of hell for all eternity. All I did was give you everything I had InuYasha and now I see what truly lies beneath those golden eyes of yours. As far as I'm concerned your just as bad as Naraku if not worse, InuYasha you are the worst kind of evil the kind that pretends to be good to gain what they want." Kagome yelled.

"Just shut up and die you stupid bitch." InuYasha shot back.

Those were the last words that Kagome heard as multiple arrows pierced her stomach solders and chest as she feel over the cliff and the cold water took her under. Kagome's world was black and it felt as if she was floating in peace but the only problem was her heart was still in pain. The pain from what InuYasha's betrayal still stung as for her heart it felt as if she had no heart left.' _I will carry this pain with me to the afterlife for all eternity that must truly be my own personal hell._' Kagome thought to herself.

"Am I dead?" Kagome wondered out loud to herself as she floated aimlessly in the void that she was taped in. She didn't feel any pain other than what was in her heart.

"No my dear child you are not dead but, you are in limbo." The voice came from nowhere and started Kagome so much that she almost screamed.

"Who's there? Who are you?"Kagome stammered out.

"I understand that you are scared my child but there is no need to be it is I Midoriko. I have been sent from the other side to tell you that it is not yet your time to die. You still have a mission to complete." Midoriko spoke her voice was worm and inviting and it made Kagome feel safe like a mother would.

"What no I don't want to go back to the other world. All I want is peace. Peace for my heart is in so much pain. I want to be dead. I want to feel noting. I want to be nothing. I couldn't possibly complete any mission I don't have the strength, will or the means to do so. That's why I was killed in the first place, because I'm to week to fight." Kagome began to cry as she remembered the horrible events that she had been forced to undergo.

"No my dear that is not why you were killed. You were killed because of selfish desires of another. You are more powerful than you might think my dearest Kagome" Midoriko told her.

"I don't see how Midoriko I have never been able to defend myself and all I'm good for is finding Julie shards. That has been made clear to me more than once even before my death it's the only reason anyone ever wanted me." Kagome stated as she watched the concerned look on her face as she spoke.

"Kagome if that's how you feel than there is nothing that I can do about it but the fact is that you cannot cross over to the afterlife yet it is not your time you must kill Naraku first and even after that you have an even greater fate ahead of you. Trust me when I say the world will not last without you in it. That is why you cannot rest yet." Midoriko stated a little more sternly as she spoke. "Kagome the sole that you once carried is now broken forever and cannot be fixed so I will be giving you mine along with my power. The fates will also be sending you a teacher who will teach you what you need to know so that you may stand on your own again. He will help you in more ways than you will ever know, so you must not fight him and should you ever need my guidance just speak my name in your mind for I will be watching over you. Now it's time to go my child." With that Midoriko faded back into the darkness.

It was close to dawn when Lord Sesshomaru found Kagome's body washed up on the bank of the river. There were pieces if arrows still lodged in her chest and the rest of her body. Some of the small cuts on her arms still bleed. As he examined the body he could not understand why his father wanted him to help a human and InuYahsa's wench at that. But if it was important enough that his father came back from the dead then he would do as he was asked. He thought back to what had happened as he had went on patrol of his lands earlier that day. He had simply been walking the borders of his lands when a blinding whit light appeared in front of him and it was his father standing tall and proud as always.

"Sesshomaru my son it's been a long time my son." Sesshomaru hears the voice that sounded so familiar and as the light faded away he could see his father standing in front of him

"Yes it has father, this Sesshomaru did not know that you had the power to cross between worlds." Sesshomaru was in complete shock. If his father had this power why did he not use it sooner? But most importantly why was he using it now.

"That's because I don't my son I have been granted a short amount of time in this world to deliver a message to you from Kami his self." Sesshomaru's father voice was loud and deep yet worm like it always had been.

"What is it that Kami seeks of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at this.

"Sesshomaru thanks to you idiot of a brother and his dead wench Kikyo he had managed to change the course of fate. They have struck down and taken the sole of the one who was sent to us to strike down Naraku. The Kami have brought her back and given her a new sole along with new power. But she is still badly wounded and untrained. If she is not found and cared for in the proper way all is lost. That is why the Kami have chosen you my son. You must find her, teach her and protect her till she is as deadly as you are." Sesshomaru's father had always been over dramatic even when he was alive and now seemed to be no exception to that. Sesshomaru refused to believe that one girl could kill Naraku.

"Why is it that the Kami have chosen me?" Sesshomaru kept his cold demeanor about him not wanting his father to see how interested in this request that he really was. He had never really cared for the will of anyone other than his own and surely there were kinder teachers for this girl out there.

"That my son even I cannot answer for you. I know the reason but the Kami have forbidden me from telling you it is something you must discover on your own. Although they told me I could set you on the right path, when the girl is well enough you must take her to see the witch of the west, their you will both find your answers." Sesshomaru froze at the mention of the witch of the west that was a woman he had not seen in a long time and did not want to see her now but it was looking as though fate was not on his side this time.

"And if I choose to refuse this mission that the gods have chosen to send me on." Surly the Kami did not think he would actually accept their offer. They had to have a backup plan in place.

"Then the world your lands and the even you my son will fall under Naraku's evil hands, he will kill all of you and even that young word of yours that you allow to fallow you." Sesshomaru's father knew that as soon as those words left his mouth it would strike a nerve with Sesshomaru and sure enough it did.

"Where do I find the wench?" Sesshomaru growled out from clenched fangs.

"You are a very smart boy Sesshomaru. I always said that about you and I know your mother would be proud of you right now. But when you find her take her back to the Plaice of the Moon. Keep her there and keep a close eye on her she will try many things to get you to kill her but you cannot no matter how much she pushes you do not give into her wishes for death. When you think she is strong enough train her. Teach her everything you know. Turn her into the flawless killer she needs to be. Then after that you must find her soul mate. Only then will her transformation into a demon be completed." Sesshomaru noticed his father smirk at the last part of the statement.

"And where is his domain father?" Sesshomaru growled this was going to be more taxing than he ever thought it would be.

"Ahhh now that is for you to find out on your own my son I have given you the only hint that I can for now. Now go you will find her on a river bank not far from hear now go and remember he is right in front of your face."

"Very well father I will do as you ask and help this girl."

"Oh Sesshomaru one more thing. Unless you want a vary bloody mess on your hands keep her away from InuYasha at all costs am I clear on that."

"Yes father clear as crystal."

With that Sesshomaru was left standing alone on the border of his land and the eastern land. Soon the scent of blood mixed with cherry blossoms felled his nose. That must be her he thought to his self and that was when he finally made his way to the river. The girl looked so fragile and weak in the current state was in. Sesshomaru wondered what could have done this to her of all people.

Kagome was barely strong enough to stay awake as the waters washed her up on its banks. The cool water constantly flowed around her and it made her wish for deaths cool embrace to come and take her away again. Her body was in complete misery as she lay on the gravels and stones that were collected on the bank. She could tell that her body was still bleeding and if she didn't find the strength to move soon she was going to attract some vary unwanted demons looking for a quick meal. It was then that Kagome felt a strong demonic presence rushing toward her and fear over whelmed her as the figure made its self known. It was Sesshomaru and Kagome knew that it was all over for her now. A small smile came to her lips as she knew that Sesshomaru would fulfill her wish to die.

"Ple..please Sess...Sesshomaru kill me...put me out of my pain." Was all that Kagome had managed to say before she passed out again.

Sesshomaru was in complete shock even though his face wouldn't show it. This girl wanted to die? No one Sesshomaru had ever fought or meat in his long life had ever asked him to end their life. What could cause this beautiful creature so much pain that she would wish for death? Wait did I just think that she was beautiful? Sacking his head and spooked Kagome up bride style careful not to cause her any more injuries than she already had he began the long trip back to his estate at the center of the western lands.

As the sun began to peak over the mountings of the east he was insight of his castle but still a good four hours away and the girl had not moved an inch from were she lay in his arms. If it were not for the shallow rise and fall of her chest and the faint heart beat that Sesshomaru could heat ever now and again he would have thought her to be dead. Sesshomaru was in a rush to get back to his castle so that he could have the healers begin working on her so she could soon awaken and tell him her story. This whole thing had Sesshomaru quite puzzled to say the least where was his brother and why had he not stopped this from happening to her? Was he dead? Had she run off from him and her pack and gotten into trouble that she couldn't get herself out of? There were so many unanswered questions that he needed to get the answers to. Then maybe he would understand why his father wished for him to help her and not InuYasha.

As Sesshomaru made his way thought the front gate of his home a gang of servants' and guards came to meet him at the door. All the servants were amazed and shocked that their lord had brought a human girl into his home. All of them cowered and bowed their heads as he approached the with the human girl in his hands.

"Jacken!" Sesshomaru bellowed and the little green imp came rushing forward.

"Yes me lord what is it that you wish of this lowly servant." Jacken fell at Sesshomaru's feet thin his head raised up and his eyes feel on Kagome. "Me-lord what are you doing with that hideous creature!" It was at that moment that Jacken found out how much like a foot ball he really was when Sesshomaru's foot connected with his face and he went flying through the air. Moments later Jacken came running back graveling at the feet of his lord.

"You will refrain from speaking insults of the lady in my presence. Now go get the healers and have them meet me in the room to the left of mine." Sesshomaru commanded and Jacken scampered off as fast as his little imp legs would carry him for fear of what his lord may do. It was then that Sesshomaru began to walk toward the castle doors. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to reach the room he kicked the huge wooded doors open and lay Kagome on the bed. Looking her over Sesshomaru realized that she was in worse condition than he original thought. Her skin was paler than it should have been and her breathing was almost nonexistent. _'This is not good. It would do us no good to bring her back only to have her die again.'_ Sesshomaru thought. Soon three healers walked into the room and ushered him out so that they could get to work on the poor girl. Three hours latter Sesshomaru was still waiting outside of the door when his vision glazed over and the image of his father began to appear again.

"I have done as you asked father what is it that you have come to tell me now?"

"I have come to give you a warning, keep a close eye on her when she wakes for she will most likely try to take her own life. You cannot let her succeed for if she dies so dose any hope you have of defeating Naraku."

"I understand father I will keep her alive." Sesshomaru understood what he had to do and he would make sure that the girl stayed alive even if it was agenst her own will.

Just then the opening of a the door beside him snapped him out of this conversation with his father.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru growled he didn't like being brought out of his thoughts.

"My lord we have done all that we can and she has finally awaken but she is to weak to move from the bed yet." The healer spoke.

"Very good now leave I will call for you if you are needed." with that Sesshomaru walked past the leaving healers and toward the doors.

When Kagome finally came to she found herself laying on a big plush bed with three demons standing over top of her. When the realizations finally hit her that she was not laying on the river bank where she had last been fear began to was over her and that was when one of the demesnes began to speak.

"It's alright there is no need to be scared you are in our lords house he found you and brought you to us so that we could heal you, and it's a good thing that he brought you hear when he did much longer and you would be dead." The healer that spoke was a young girl who looked to be Kagome's age.

"And who is your lord?" Kagome managed to ask her voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

The healer who had been speaking to her earlier giggled and answered "Why Lord Sesshomaru of course. You are in the Palace of the Moon child." When what the girl had said hit home Kagome's first thought was how can I get out of here. He's probably planning to black mail InuYasha with me well that's going to do him no good InuYasha thinks I'm dead. After a few more moments all the healers left the room and Sesshomaru stepped in. When Kagome's eyes fell on him the first thought that she had was not one of fear but one that shocked her. He truly is a magnificent creatcher. That thought alone was enough to scare her. Had she really just thought that.

"Miko do you have the strength to speak?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked toward the chair that was sitting next to the bed were he took a seat. Kagome hesitated for a moment but decided that for the moment it was in her best interest to keep him happy.

"Yes I can speak" Kagome answered weakly

"Would you like to sit up?" Sesshomaru had asked and it shocked Kagome how almost kind he sounded.

"Yes I would but I need help." Kagome mumbled out and to her surprise Sesshomaru helped her prop herself up on the plush pillows in the bed. Then handed her a glass filed with a strange liquid that smelled a little funny.

"Drink it will help you heal faster it is a special blend of herds that will accelerate you body's own natural abilities." Kagome only nodded to him and put the foul smelling liquid to her mouth and drank it down gagging a little at the awful taste it left in her mouth."Good now I am very curious as to how you wound up on the verge of death? Tell me why was my brother not there to stop whoever did this to you?" Sesshomaru's voice was cool but not cold as he spoke. It was almost as if he was trying to be genital which surprised Kagome even more.

"He was the one who allowed this to happen to me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a hear as she spoke. 'So father was telling the truth InuYasha was the one to strike her down. A member of his own pack.'

"What reason did he have for trying to take your life? You were a member of his pack." Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat in the chair next to Kagome's bed.

"I had always thought I was but apparently all I was to him was a tool to gain what he wanted and when my usefulness was over with he thought I would be better served to give my life so his dead bitch could come back to life. He never once stopped to think that she might have been lying to him he just fallow her ever word so blindly." Kagome was on the verge of tears and for some reason she could feel her eyes becoming heavy even though she had been asleep for a very long time. Sesshomaru noted that the potion he had given her was starting to kick in so he gently lied her back down on the bead and stood to leave her to her rest.

"That is all I wished to know." With that Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ So I decided to take down all the chapters while they are in the revision stage but I promise they will all be back up soon along with new ones so hears the better version of chapter Two hope you like it R&R and tell me what you think pleas even feel free to message me if you want to :)**_

Chapter Two:

The Room

It was all that Sesshomaru could do to make it out of the room and to his own without losing his composer that he always kept. He knew she hadn't told him the entire story of what had happened she was way to week to hold a conversation for very long no the full story would have to wait until she was feeling better. But what she had told him was just enough to enrage him beyond belief and make him hate his brother even more than he already did. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how much of an idiot that his brother truly was, InuYasha was doing nothing but making his family look like fools. InuYasha had no seine of honor or just common decency. The worst part thought was that he could not see what was in front of his own face. Was InuYasha incapable of telling that the Priestess Kikyo was dead and Kagome was alive? _'At the rate that he's going I wouldn't put it past the backa to not realize the difference between the two_.' He thought to his self as he made his way to his room. Sesshomaru was starting to realize he was going have to heal more wounds than just her physical ones and that was going to be the challenge of the ages.

There was one thought however that Sesshomaru could not wrap his mind around was why InuYasha thought that the girl was weak. She was far from it in Sesshomaru's mind, from the first time that he had witnessed her power he knew she held eminence power within her small body. It just looked as though no one had ever taken the time to try and unlock it. As time passed and he would encounter the group he would see her powers rapidly growing changing becoming stronger. It was true that the girl was untrained and that was her greatest down fall in the eyes of others, but that would change soon Sesshomaru would see to that personally. '_Yes_' he thought as he smirked '_I will make her strong enough to punish InuYasha and the others for what they have done to her._' Sesshomaru smirked at that thought this was going to be fun and he would take great pleasure at the look on his brothers face when Kagome was done with him.

A week had passed and all of Kagome's physical wounds had healed and her body was not longer in pain. But it was the ones that could not be seen the ones that here cut so deep into her heart that were far from healing and she felt as if they never would. There was not a day that had passed that she did not wish she was dead. Over the past week Kagome's days had consisted of waking up crying, eating only when she was forced and crying till she passed back out. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could take this. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to be murderer by the man she loved, but now she was trapped in this room staring holes in the walls when she was awake. The healers would not allow her to leave the room not that she really wanted to but the fact still remained that she had nothing to distract her from her own thoughts.

As Kagome sat on the edge of the bed in her sleeping Kimono that the healers had put her in the thoughts plagued her mind again and again just like they had every day. The room was so dark and gloomy, Kagome knew that there were windows under the heavy curtains but Kagome didn't want to look at the sun. The last thing that wanted to do or see was something that reminded her of happier times in her life. A happiness that she would never again know in her life time, Kagome honestly didn't know if she was even human any more she thought she was but something felt off about her body. That thought disturbed her how long would she be forced to stay on this miserable plane of life before she was allowed her rest?

All she wanted to do was die and forget all of the pain that her heart had been put through over thesis past six years, six long wasted years of her life that she could never get back. Kagome over the past days had been longing for deaths sweet embrace and she had contemplated the perfect plan to accomplish her goal of feeling death bitter sweet kiss, piss off Lord Sesshomaru. It was simple yet so ingenious, but at the same time it was 100% the craziest thing that Kagome had ever come up with. Yet at the same time it was so easy to accomplish and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her either. All her other plans would be thwarted before they even begun the healers had removed all sharp objects from the room and would come in every so often to make sure she wasn't trying to hang herself with her bead sheets. She had tried it once and been caught before she could even get it tied high enough. Then the healers had come and locked the balcony doors so she would not through herself off of the ledge ether she also no longer had her yellow bag that had the pain killers she carried for the extreme cases for her to try and OD herself on. No the only thing she could do was piss off lord Ice Prick and then it would all be over with. After all he is the perfect killer and lord of this house if she were to disrespect him in his own home would be a quick end.

Kagome had formed this wonderful plan on her second day at the castle after she realized that she would not be able to do it on her own terms, but the only problem was the fact that Kagome hadn't seen him cense the first day that she had awoken to heartbroken and scared to not tell him what happened that day. It was then as Kagome sat pondering her own thoughts that Kagome's door swung open and a servant girl walked carrying a two baskets. The girl bowed to Kagome and placed the two hug baskets down in front of what looked like a wardrobe and began to hang Kimonos of all colors and styles.

The girl looked young too young to be away from her family and working in this god forsaken place. She was tall and slider with a small chest and light pink hair that was pulled up high into a pony tail with her bangs hanging around her face. She had pointed ears like Sesshomaru but no other markings on her face. The one thing that could not escape Kagome's glance were her deep brown eyes that held nothing but innocence in them. The very thought was disgusting to Kagome as she watched the girl. _'Is that what I use to look like? So full of hope and oblivious to how the world really worked?_'

"Ummmmmmm what are you doing?"Kagome asked the young girl she looked no older than 15, but Kagome knew better the girl was a demon meaning that she was much older than she looked.

"The master of the house told me that I was to come hang thesis in your room my lady. He also wished for me to help you bathe dress and meat him in the dining hall for dinner. Now that your wounds are fully healed you will be able to walk around the castle as you please." The girls voice sounded so young so innocent the way that Kagome's had once sounded before her heat was ripped out of her chest and danced on.

"Please don't call me Lady just call me Kagome and you can inform your master that I have no intentions of joining him for dinner. What's your name by the way." Kagome asked folding her arms over her chest. There was no way she was going to go downstairs and face Sesshomaru again. She might want to get him to kill her but Kagome wanted that to be the next time she saw him.

"The master will not be happy to hear that my lady and its Kiki you grace." Kiki spoke in a quiet tone. There was a hint of worry in her voice Kagome could tell even by demon standards this girl was young.

"Well Kiki I could care less if he will be not be happy he can go suck a cock for all that I care. How old are you Kiki you look so young?" Kagome knew that she was digging herself deep into a whole right now but she didn't care the look on Kiki's face she had said that about Sesshomaru was priceless and well worth it. It was one of pure and utter shock no one not even the nobles of the land dared stand up to him or tell him no Kagome guessed.

"My lady! You shouldn't speak of the master like that he saved your life!" Kiki gasped.

"Well I didn't want or ask to be saved Kiki I wanted to be left were I was so that I could die. Now tell me how old are in demon years." Kagome spat out.

"In demon years my lady I am 16." Kiki was done hanging up the close and was now starring at Kagome with her innocent eyes and it made Kagome want to puke.

"Your young Kiki and so innocent it's disgusting. I can see why InuYasha wanted to get rid of me now. Looking at you shows me how stupid that I really was to hold on to all the hope that he would love me when he really wanted me dead the whole time. All those years of my life that I wasted on him all the years that I will never be able to get back. All of them gone and meaningless." Tears started to poor down her face as she looked at the young girl.

"My Lady...are...you...alright?" Kiki was hesitant as she spoke. "Do you...do you wish for me to go get Master Sesshomaru?"

"No I don't want you to go get him! I do not wish to be hear and he is the last person that I want to see next to InuYasha! Oh and hears some friendly advice from me to you grow up and never fall in love it only ends up in heart ache and you will be miserable for the rest of your reached life like I am, but hopefully that won't be too much longer then the world will be happy that another waste of space is gone."Kagome paused for a moment as she looked at Kiki her eyes were full of horror as she listened to Kagome's words. "Look at me I'm rambling on and on about thinks you don't even understand or know anything about. I guess I'm just turning bitter and cold. Now get out of here and go tell your lord that I refuse to go down stairs!" With that Kagome through her head back and laughed a dark twisted laugh to herself.

Kagome knew her end was drawling near as Kiki ran out of the room more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Kagome knew that she had been cold and heart less. She had taken her anger out on the servant girl who was only doing what she was told. But in all reality Kagome couldn't help it. Kagome just had so much anger in her body. She never knew that she could hate someone so much. Kagome had never thought that she would be capable of it but she was. Kagome was finally broken in a million pieces with all the pieces scatters to the four winds. She didn't know how she would ever put them back together again.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of his table with Rin and Jacken to his left and an empty seat to his right that was for Kagome. He was already annoyed that she was late but he understood that was probably the servants fault. It was her first night out of the room and the servant had a lot to do to get her ready. Then the scent of fear assaulted his nose as it came closer he looked to the large doors as the servant he sent up to the Miko's room came running through. She landed on the floor at he's feat shacking as she told the events that had just transpired moments ago in Kagome's room. Without a word Sesshomaru stood and headed toward the miko's room. He was going to teach her who was in charge in this house hold.

It didn't take long for him to reach her room he could smell the scent of sadness and tears heavy in the room and he knew it was all coming from her. But that couldn't change that she needed to be thought a lesson and it was going to start now. It was time that she got over this self pity and brought herself back to the world of the living. She wasn't dead but she might as well have been. This miko had a mission to complete and she was going to do it one way or another. Sesshomaru swung the door to her room open with great ease. Although he himself was a little surprised to see that she didn't jump when the door was hit the wall. She just sat there on her bed as if nothing had ever happened, but Sesshomaru knew better. He could smell the fear radiating off of her in waves and that brought a small smirk to his face.

_'Good she's afraid_.' He thought to his self

'_**You know you really shouldn't scare her. Your suppose to be helping the pretty little thing**_' His beast chimed in.

'_Go away I don't have the time or the patience to deal with your annoying presence right now!_' Sesshomaru growled back at him.

'_**You know you just called yourself annoying. You really shouldn't put yourself down like that you know. You might hurt your own feelings**_.' His beast taunted back at him. How his own beast could be so different from him he would never know.

_'I said be gone I will deal with you later_!' Sesshomaru growled again.

'_**Fine ill leave for now but I will be back. I am you so you can't get ride of me till you die!**_' Sadly his beast mead a true statement. They were bound together till the day he died witch wouldn't be for a very long time.

_'Annoying beast_!'

'_**Hay what did I tell you about being nice to yourself?**_'

'_Leave_!'

'_**Fine I'm gone!**_'

_'Thank the Kami_!'

"Miko why is it that you do not wish to eat with this Sesshomaru. Am I not the one who saved you from death?" Kagome kept her back to him never even turning to see where he was standing of if he was holding a sword. Not that he would need it to kill her he could just as easily do it from the door way.

"I didn't want or ask for you to save me! I wanted to die and forget everything that happened! If I remember correctly before I passed out the first time I was begging you to finish me off, But for some reason you have to start acting like you give a rats ass about humans or any other living creature and choose to be a good summation to the one person on this Earth who just wanted to die to not be saved by the all powerful Lord Sesshomaru! Now tell me how is that fair that you probably brought me back for your own sick amusement. You probably think that you can just use me to torment InuYasha or that you can just use me for bait to lour Naraku out of hiding. Well I have got nuse for you I won't help you I won't be used and abused again so you might as well just go ahead and kill me now!" During her rant Kagome had unknowingly just up from where she was sitting on the bed and got right in front of Sesshomaru's face. She was so mad and she was on her tiptoes yelling at him. Then after she was finished the next thing she knew Sesshomaru had her pined to the closest wall with his hand around her thought.

"Liston to me miko this Sesshomaru is nothing like InuYasha and I didn't bring you back to life because I wanted to. No trust me this Sesshomaru has better things to do than rescue a woman who wishes not to be saved. Trust me if it were up to me I would have left you there to die. But it is not up to I and I did not bring you back because I wanted to I did it because I was asked to by my father, apparently you are the key to defeating Naraku and you have to live. Do you honestly think that I want you hear running around my castle stinking up the place with your tears and disgusting stench! No I do not but I don't have a choice and neither do you! But this is my house and I am the lord and you will do as I say if I have to drag you down to the dining hall myself and force feed you the food myself! Now be down stairs in 15 minutes or I will drag you down there in whatever you are warring now!" With that Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Kagome and doped her to cold stone floor. There were small claw marks on her neck were his grip had been so tight and she could feel the blood trickling down her neck.

Reluctantly Kagome got up off of the floor and dusted herself off. That hadn't turned out quite the way that she had hoped that it would and now she was in danger of being drug thought he castle in nothing but her night close. Kagome played around with the idea of not going but decided that it would be better to go willingly. If she insulted him in front of his servants or guards he would surely kill her for it. How could he not his pride would not let him sit by while she made a fool of him in his own home it was perfect. Kagome ran over to the closet and quickly garbed one of the kimonos that the girl had hung up. It was a deep red with pink cherry blossoms falling from a tree on the frond. Then in the back there was Sesshomaru's family crest a crescent moon embroider in pink. Kagome found some brushes and combs on a vanity. She ran the brush through her tangled hair and decided to leave it down.

It was when Kagome was getting ready to walk out the door and head to the dining hall that she realized she didn't know the way,

_'Well I guess that I will just have to wait on Sesshomaru to come and get me then. Oh wont that be just dandy'_ Kagome thought to herself.

'_**Oh yes it will. I'm sure he will just love what your warring you look breath tacking'**_

"Who's there?" Kagome jumped a little as she heard the voice.

_**'Calm down silly I am you. I your inner beast. Don't you know your becoming a demon! That was why you healed so quickly. The transformation has already begun**_.' Her beast laughed at her.

'What! No one asked me if I even wanted to be a daemon! Not that anyone is asking me what I want any more. Everyone just seems to be telling me what to do and what I have to do. Don't I ever get a say in my own life?' Kagome ranted to herself.

_**'Well you have to become a demon otherwise your soul mate will never be able to keep you as long as he wants. So I guess that you really don't have a choice in this ether but trust me it will be worth it in the end**_.' her beast answered back.

_'What in the seven hells are you talking about?_' Kagome yelled in her mind. She was becoming highly frustrated.

'_**I'll have to tell you later we have company now. Ta ta for now.**_'

Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way with a clearly displeased look on his face. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought as she stood to face him.

"Miko I thought I told you to be down stairs in 15 minutes." Sesshomaru growled out of clinched teeth as he starred at the girl before him.

"Well I was going to join you after I got ready but as I was getting ready to walk out the door it was then that I realized that I didn't know the way to go and I didn't feel like wondering around aimlessly lost!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Miko watch your tong or I might just cut it off or find something to make it stay still. Now fallow me." Seshomaru's words were cool and slow but absolutely terrifying and they sent a chill down Kagome's spine but she wasn't going to back down.

"Well then you better go ahead and cut it out cause I will say whatever I feel like saying. I am sick and tired of people not hearing what I have to say and telling me what to fucking do. This is my life dame it and if I'm going to be forced to live it by the Kami and you then you're going to fucking listen to what I have to say! I'm not just some stupid human woman form some village who doesn't know anything! I can read and write hell I even know that's going to happen 500 years from now!"Kagome was getting braver. So what if he was a lord. So what if he could kill her that's what she wanted wasn't it?

"Miko do not push me! Or you might just find that the punishment will not be to your liking. Now fallow me." With that Sesshomaru turned on his heal and started to walk out the door. Kagome started to fallow him then in one moment she changed her mind about the whole plan. She realized that Rin would be down there and seeing that little girls sweet face would be enough to make Kagome back out of her entire plan. That was something that Kagome just couldn't take Rin was so sweet and Kagome just couldn't stand to see her then have Sesshomaru kill her in front of the little girl. No it just wasn't right so was just too young and the young should never be subjected to something so brutal.

"No Sesshomaru I won't go." This made Sesshomaru stop dead in his tracks and turn to face her. Kagome could see the small glint of annoyance in his eyes as they locked with hers.

"Miko I told you that you would eat with this Sesshomaru if I had to carry you down to the dining hall and I will do it." Sesshomaru made a step toward Kagome. This made her finch a little but she stood her ground.

"I said no Sesshomaru I do not wish to eat with you and I do not wish to leave this room alive!"After the words left her mouth Kagome found herself shoved up against the wall. Sesshomaru's hands were on each side of her trapping her there. There was no possible way for her to get out of this and his face was so close to hers. It made her feel as though she was on fire with him staring at her.

"Tell me Miko why is it that you were willing to keep the company of that filthy hayone who wanted nothing more than to see you die? Tell me why do you not wish to keep the company of someone who might treat you with respect if you were to treat him with some first? Tell me why it is that you wish to give him what he desirous most your death. If I were you I would be getting stronger and stronger till I could kill him for what he has done. You have the power and the means to do so at your finger tips. But then again I guess you just want to take the easy way out like all humans. Maybe everything that InuYasha said about you was right, maybe all you are is a weak little good for nothing human." Sesshomaru saw the fire in her eyes flare at his words. This was a glimpse of the fiery girl who would have the power to defeat Narku

"Sesshomaru you don't know anything about me! You don't know what I have been through. Your too cold to care what could happen to anyone but yourself! So until you have lost everything that I have lost then don't act like you know me!" Kagome was furious at this point. Anger was radiating off her in waves. This was what Sesshomaru wanted and this was what Kagome needed she needed to let it all out to say the words. That was the only way she would ever get past this.

"Then tell me Kagome what have you lost? What have you lost that you could not take back if you were to stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it?" Sesshomaru growled back at her.

"Everything. I have lost everything because of him."Kagome's voice was low as she spoke. "I use to think I knew who I was and that everyone had good in them. It was a foolish thought I know...but I loved InuYasha with all my heart. I gave up my life with my family and any chance of ever going back home for him. Then after he told me he loved me he took my heart and ripped it to shreds. I feel as though I don't have a heart any more. I feel as I have no one left to care or love me so what's the point in living if you're going to be alone and unloved all your life like I am. See I have come to see that what InuYasha has told me over the years is true. I'm an ugly, worthless, waste of space who needs protection and is only good for finding jewel shards. You know what he said to be before I died he said that my body wasn't even good for a meangless rut. It also taught me that I can't trust anyone to protect me but a protector is what I need the most right now." Her eyes never leaving his as she spoke. For the first time in his live Sesshomaru felt truly sorry for someone other than himself and in a silent vow he promised that he would do everything he could to make sure she was cared for.

"You can trust this Sesshomaru to be your protector. That is why I was sent to you and I promos that I will never let anything happen to you like that again." Sesshomaru's voice was gentle has he spoke. Kagome never knew that he could be capable of such kindness.

"Sesshomaru do you really think that I could get strong enough to kill him and that bitch Kikyo?" It was in that moment when the final words feel from her lips that Sesshomaru did something completely unexpected by both of them. He kissed her and the moment that his lips touched her fireworks were egnigthed in his blood. The softness of her lips and the taste were mesmerizing. Never in all of his years walking this earth had he ever tasted a woman so sweet. He took the small gasp that she let out as a chance to deepen the kiss as he pulled her body close to his. He didn't have his armor on so he felt it when her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt in pleasure. Sesshomaru felt one of his hands slide around her slender waist and the other grip her hair to hold her in place. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"With my help I know that you can. You just have to trust me and do as I say. Now get some rest I will have a tray brought up to you and when I come back to check on you I expect to see all of the food gone. Don't think I don't know that you haven't been eating the food that has been brought to you." With that he walked away leaving a more than shocked Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ Ok guys I have to say that I'm so happy to be getting Reviews so fast it really has made my day and I would like to say that this rewrit would have been up sooner if my enternet hadn't decided to be a pain and stop working. But this is the last chapter I have to review and in reading this I have made some big changes in this one. So from hear on out updates may take a few days but they will be their it just depends on how life goes for me in the next little bit.**_

_**Love Midnight-Heart23**_

Chapter 3

Pain

InuYasha had been fallowing the river down stream for days with Kikyo and the other members of his pack fallowing closely behind. They were all searching for Kagome's body. InuYasha couldn't help but replay the events that had lead him up to this point in his life he was so full of inner turmoil at times.

He started with the memory of when Kikyo came to visit him. He was walking with Kagome in the woods and he saw a sole collector fly over head a sign that Kikyo wanted to see him. Kagome had seen it too but she just look away off into the distance and said "Go InuYasha I know you want to and she wants to see you. We didn't wander that far from camp I can make it back on my won." InuYasha was about to say something back when the soul collector flue off into the distance and if he didn't leave then he would ever catch up to it in time to fallow it to Kikyo. He knew that it hurt Kagome every time that he ran off to Kikyo but he couldn't help it. Kikyo was the first the original the one who he would never forget in all the years he was alive. He had to see what she wanted he had to know that she was safe, but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt him to see the pain and sadness in Kagome's eyes when ever he would come back to camp.

So he just rushed after it fallowing it four miles till finally InuYasha passed through a barrier. The barrier was meant to keep the outside world from seeing a thing and if you didn't know any better you wouldn't even know it was there so InuYasha knew that no one could hear what was said or see what transpired between the two lost lovers. Which was the way that InuYasha preferred it Kagome had a tendency to fallow them and he didn't want her to see what was about to take place the less she knew about what was going on the better. InuYasha approached Kikyo she was standing under a giant oak tree starring up at the stars and she looked radiant InuYasha thought. Why couldn't she be alive why couldn't they have the life that was taken from them so harshly the life that they were robed of so many years ago. Those were all thoughts that InuYasha had to sort through every time he came to see her like this. In those moments she seemed so alive so like any other normal human would then the smell of graveyard soil and death would hit his nose and he would be reminded what she really was.

"InuYasha you came when I called I'm surprised I was not expecting you to come at all, but I always held true to hope that you would come." Kikyo's voice was soft and kind.

"Kikyo what do you want?" InuYasha just blurted out of the blue. He had never been good at tenderness and now was no exception to that.

"InuYasha never one to beat around the bush are you." Kikyo turned to face him her eyes were cold and life less. "I want to be alive again InuYasha I want to feel the warmth of a fire the softness of skin the cold chill of the winters air." InuYasha could hear the true longing in her voice to feel the things that every human had the pleasure of feeling but she was one of the dead and that was impossible for her.

"But Kikyo you can't do that how would you get another soul Kagome has what's left of your soul. There is not way to call it back to your body. Even if their was your body would still be made out of clay." InuYasha shot back at her.

"But there is a way I can call my soul back." Kikyo spoke. That one statement was enough to make InuYasha freeze where he stood. " I have found a way that we could be together for life I would be flesh and blood again."

"Ki...Kikyo pleas don't get my hopes up trust me no one wants you to come back to life more than me. I love you but I just don't see how it is possible." InuYasha stammered out.

"Oh but it is my love it is more than possible all we have to do is one simple task that wouldn't take much effort at all." Kikyo smiled at InuYasha as she stepped in front of him.

"Tell me Kikyo what is it I promise I will do anything to bring you back!" InuYasha grabbed her shoulders with both hands and looker her right in the eyes.

"All we have to do my love is kill Kagome. When she dies my soul will be free for me to take position of then all that I have to do is find a human body that I can take over as my own. Or if her body is not damaged to severely then I could simply overpower her and take that body for my own. Then I will be alive again InuYasha I will be free to be a woman, have a husband and have...children." Kikyo finished and her words made InuYasha even more motivated to make this plan work.

The night that he and Kikyo murdered Kagome InuYasha had come dragging into camp badly wounded. It was all part of Kikyo's elaborate plot to cover up the murder the last thing that ether of them needed was the rest of them suspicious. They were still needed to bring down Naraku that was more important than anything now.

When InuYasha had stumbled into camp and passed out there was nothing that the others could do but wait till he woke up. He knew they were not going to like what he was about to tell them and he was sure he would suffer from a few injures curtsy of Sango but it would be worth it in the end or at lest that's what he kept telling himself. InuYasha lay there for at least a day before he woke up it was then that he delivered the nuse. Kagome was dead killed buy a demon that nearly took his life as well. The demon snake had managed to surprise them while they were gathering fire would and injected the poison into InuYasha.

Kagome had began to run back to camp for help and she might have made it if the snake demons had not blocked her path back to camp and all that he could to was watch helplessly as it knocked her off of the cliff into the raging waters and jagged rocks below her. InuYasha told them how he searched for her body with the last bit of strength that he had and looked and looked until he had given up all hope of ever finding her. When he was finished telling his elaborate story the group was all in shock.

He had been standing in front of all of them as he finished telling his tell. InuYasha had been to ashamed of his self to look them in the eye and tell them what had happened, it was to hard to lie to them. For the longest time no one said anything or even moved hopping that it was some bad joke that he was playing and then Shippo started crying and all hell broke loose after that.

"NO! Kagome how could you leave me! You were suppose to be my mom! It's not fair! It's not fair! InuYasha you were suppose to protect her and you let her die how could you!" Shippo whaled as he pointed a tiny finger at InuYasha.

"Shut up you brat I told you I couldn't save her it wasn't my fault. By the time I smelled the blood she was already falling over the edge of the cliff. I couldn't even find the body." Which was true he had dove in after her so that he could make sure that she was dead but he could never find it. It was as if Kagome's body had vanished internally.

"No InuYasha it's your fault!" Shippo had screamed as he whipped tears from his eyes and hopped in to Sango's arms. Sango was crying to although she was trying to hide it and be strong for Shippo. Their was no doubt now that she would take Kagome's place in Shippo's life.

"We need to find Lady Kagome's body so that we can return it to her family and they can give her a proper burial. We owe that much to her family, if it wasn't for us she never would have gone after the jewel all thesis years." Sango spoke and that was all she had said as she moved toward Kirara her fire cat.

That was defiantly a memories that InuYasha didn't cared to think of, but it was a better one than what happened the next day. That was when Kikyo had come forward and asked to be a part of the group. That one had not gone over so well with the rest of them.

"What the hell have you lost what ever brains that you have left in that thick thing that you call a head?" Shippo's words cut through the air. "How can you replace Kagome like this she did everything for you InuYasha."

"Shut up you little brat you have no idea what your talking about. That wench was only good for finding shards and now that she's went and got herself killed we need some one who can find them. Plus Kikyo is way more powerful any way." InuYasha growled as he bonked Shippo on the head.

"Your nothing but a big jerk. I don't see how Kagome ever saw anything worth loving in you and she did with all her heart she would have given her life it mint that you would still be alive." tears fell from Shippo's eyes as he ran to the forest and Kirara went after him.

"InuYasha you can't be serious can you? Do you have no respect for Kagome's soul what so ever? Kagome loved you did everything for you and this is how you repay her? By bringing in the woman that she always felt second best to in your eyes that made her heart brake when she would see you with her." It was Sango she had been silent up until this point in time and InuYasha had to admit that her words hurt a little. But not enough to really matter.

"Look we still have to find the jewel and Kikyo can find the shards. She's the only person left who can find them besides Naraku and I don't know about you but I would like to make sure that he doesn't get any more of the shards!" InuYasha yelled at them as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Sadly Sango the man dose have a point. Alright InuYasha she can stay but keep her the hell away from the rest of us." Miroku said as he took Sango's arm and headed into the forest.

Kagome was speechless to say the least. She had just been kissed by the Ice lord of the west for no reason. Now that was something that no one was going to ever believe unless they saw it with there own eyes. Kagome wasn't even sure if she believed it herself. Slowly she raised her hand to her lips she could still feel the tingling sensation that his worm lips had left.

'_No Kagome you can't go down this road again its only going to lead you to heart ache and pain just like InuYasha did_.' She thought to herself

'_**You don't know that**_.' Kagome jumped as the inner voice made herself known again.

'_What do you want! Didn't you bother me enough already and you know you never answered my first question._' Kagome shot at the voice.

'_**No I haven't and you better get use to it we are going to be together for a very long time mistress and I'm only hear to help you see things in a different way.**_' Her best was purring in the back of her mind

'_I don't need help in looking at things. God I have to be going crazy this is just all to much_.' Kagome slowly slid down the wall placing her hands over her face as she felt the weight of what was happening take over.

'_**Mistress just trust Sesshomaru he was sent to us for more than one reason. He will take care of us he even said he would.**_' Kagome had to role her eyes at that statement like that want a line she had heard before. But she just couldn't explain what it was about Sesshomaru something made her want to trust him.

'_But how can I trust that! InuYasha made the same promise to me_.' Kagome shot back.

'_**Yes but he never kissed you after he made the promises**_.' Kagome could tell that her best was gloating at this point.

'_What on earth dose that have to do with anything?_' Kagome shouted in her head as a light blush made its way across her checks as the image flashed in her minds eye.

'_**You know you like him and Inu's are vary protective and when ever they make a promos to another especially if it is a female they are suppose to seal it with some form of a kiss to show they are truly committed to their promise**_.' Kagome could just imagine the smug look her best was giving her right now.

'_So he's just going to toy with me like InuYasha did after I kissed him to save him. That's when he really started to play with my heart strings! I wont let that happen again!_' Kagome felt the anger began to boil again.

'_**Stop fighting him he will teach you, make you understand all that is happening if you will let him. He will make us strong so we can get revenge. He even made you forget if only for a moment**_.'

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the truth in those words .It was then that Kagome realized that for the first time in a week she hadn't though of InuYasha or the pain he had caused her. It was the first true brake that her mind had to not play out the final moments of her life again and again. Sesshomaru had the power to take that pain away if only for a little while.

_'No Kagome you cant do this to yourself. You just got your heart ripped out and stamped into the ground you cant let that happen again. You can't fall or even allow yourself to have feelings for anything any more it will only cause you more pain. No one could ever love you your worthless just a shard director!_' Kagome scolded herself as she stood and began to paced the room. For once she was felling something other than sadness, it was much more powerful than the sadness and she could feel in pooling in the pit of her stomach, anger. Anger was something that Kagome had never felt to this extent.

She never though she could hate two people so much in her inter life. They had taken so much from her that she would never get back. Her family beyond the well, her chance for a normal life, a family, love and even children. Kagome knew that she was going to die in this battle with Naraku at the end no matter what her beast thought there would be no mate in her future. And as those realizations made their way into her mind it just made the anger grow even stronger. Anger was overtaking her Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry but she reached up and jerked the necklaces that she war with the pictures of her and InuYasha off her neck. She hadn't even realized she still had it on till now, the chain broke with ease the smooth metal was cool in her hands. Kagome paused for a moment and then with all the strength that she had through it agents the wall. To her surprise when it hit the wall it not only shattered but also left a huge crater in the wall.

Sesshomaru had been walking back to the dining room to tell a servant to bring Kagome a tray when he heard the crash. This made him rush back to Kagome's room thinking that some one was trying to attack. When he walked in what he saw would have made any other demons mouth drop Kagome was standing in the middle of her room with her hands over her mouth and a huge crater in the stone wall. A slight smile appeared on his face it was so small that if you weren't looking for it you couldn't see it. _'So her powers are already starting to show them selves. This was faster than I had expected, oh well its time to stop allowing the healers to baby her._' Sesshomaru steeped forward till he was standing in front of Kagome. He could see pure shock in her eyes.

"Fallow me there are things that we must talk about." Kagome just nodded her head and fallowed him out the door to his study. The winding halls made her think that she was in some sort of labyrinth she knew that without help she would never find her way back to her room. When Sesshomaru pushed two large doors open it lead to a farley good sized room that looked like it was used to hold meetings. A large wooden desk was in the center with chairs and benches all around. "Sit." was all Sesshomaru said as he motioned toward a chair in frond of a desk. "Now tell me how that whole appeared in the wall." Kagome wasn't sure what she should say she didn't know herself. All she remembered was being angry so angry that it had take over her whole body.

"Well after you left I started thinking, and I was thinking about InuYasha and the more I thought about him the madder I got. Then I realized that I was still warring a neck-lass that I had with a picture of him and I in it and the last thing that I wanted was anything to do with him. So I just reach up and broke the chain and through it agents the wall. I was so angry when I threw it all I wanted was to watch it shatter." Kagome paused for a moment glad she didn't tell him all that she had been thinking about. She didn't need him getting the idea that she was that interested in him. Hell she didn't want to think she was starting to take an interest in him even if it was just out of curiosity. "I never thought that would happen. I'm not that strong I never have been. So why do I have that power now?"

"I see. Miko do you realize what is happening to you." Sesshomaru asked although he already knew the answer. ' There is no way she knows the extent of how she was changed when she was brought back.' He thought to himself.

"No I don't and I have a name you know its Kagome. Why is it so hard for people to remember? I'm not some worthless peace of meat that people can go around calling wench, bitch, or shard detector. My fucking name is Kagome...Ka-go-me got it." Kagome had surprised herself with her out burst but this was the final straw. She couldn't take another man talking down to her the way that InuYasha had and she was already so angry she really didn't know what she would do with herself.

"You are becoming a demon." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome couldn't believe it he just completely ignored her out burst. But when the reality of his words sank in Kagome just stared at him in disbelief. Her so-called inner voice had said the same thing but had never given her a straight answer.

"Wow hold up. Did any one think to stop and ask me what I want? Did any one stop to think that maybe I didn't want to defeat Naraku. Did anyone stop to think that I might not want to become a demon did any one stop to think that I might just want to die and be left to rest in peace." Kagome yelled as she stood up. "I'm so done with all of this! Its always been Kagome do this Kagome do that. Kagome you broke the Jewel you need to put it back together. Not once when I was alive the first time did anyone ever stop to ask me how I felt or what I wanted. I could have run you know. I could have ran from this world and never looked back but I didn't and this is the thanks that I get for never turning my back on my responsibility for taking care and helping everyone I could." Kagome was fuming and Sesshomaru was glad to see the fire starting to spark back in her eyes. It was going to take time this he knew but if making her mad bright her back from the dead then he would do it with pleasure.

"No the fact is the gods do not care what it is that you want. They only care about shappeing the world in the way that they want. You and yes even I as much as I hate to say it are chest peaces on their game board. The fact is that when that filthy half-breed and the dead bitch killed you they altered the flow of time. If you don't stop wallowing in self-pity then the whole world is doomed. That includes my lands and me as well. No one but you can defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru could not believe that he had just lost his cool over this. No one had ever got that kind of reaction out of him yes their were people mostly the other lords that pissed him off but he never showed it.

"I know that ok but I never asked for or wanted this responsibility. I never asked to be the protector of the jewel. I never asked to fall in love with InuYasha and have him kill me because I'm so week. All I wanted was to wake up in my own time go to school worry about boys, grads and getting into high school. Then find a husband have a family and take over running the family shrine. I just want to be a normal human girl and be loved...but ill never have that will I? Ill never be able to go home again because if I do InuYasha will kill me." Kagome put her face in her hands and began to cry. She couldn't help it. She was so frustrated stressed and just at her braking point. Everything was building up and she felt so broken. Like their was nothing that she could do to put herself back together and be the happy person that she once was. But that girl was gone and she was never coming back, what happened to her was a life changing. Its something that no matter how many years go on after it you never forget it, you may move on and the pain may dule but it will always remain. You don't go back to being who you once were before it happened.

Kagome needed her mom but her mom wasn't their and the risk of going back to the well was to grate. Kagome knew that if InuYasha found even a hint of her sent he would know that she was alive and would come to finish her off. But what her head knew didn't stop her heart from feeling the longing of her mothers warm arms and loveing voice. Holding her while she cried. So much was building inside of her and she didn't know what she was going to do with all the emotions that were making themselves know to her all at once. It was hard enough when she had her friends to help her and even her family on the other side of the well at times even if they fully didn't understand what she was going through. It was still some typ of support for the turmoil that overwhelmed her heart. What did she have here a cold demon lord wheo only wanted to make her strong to keep his lands and title safe. What reason did she have to fight any more? What had the world ever done for her other than bring her pain. Sesshomaru didn't care how strong her mind or what her emotional state was he just wanted her body to be strong so that he could use her then cast her aside just like InuYasha.

"We are all given responsibility that we never asked for or expected to have. But the fact still stands that we must fulfill those duties otherwise everything is lost." Sesshomaru spoke and when he spoke his words were soft and far from cold. Kagome never knew that he could be so soft and she wondered why he was being so nice to her it wasn't normal. Kagome couldn't believe that he was being like this. Although Kagome kind of liked the way that he was being so soft she had never seen it before but then she reminded herself he was going to say or do anything to get what he wanted. In all the times that she had met up with Sesshomaru and his group all he had ever done was try and take what InuYasha needed. Granted now Kagome realized that she wished he had take the sword from the basted but it only went to prove how selfish that he truly was.

Was this really what the fates had in store fro her? To be so broken so alone, so unwanted by all even Sesshomaru had made it clear that he really wanted nothing to do with her when he came to drag her out of her room. And yet even though she was so unwanted she was desperately needed and in that fact lie the reason she was still alive and in all this turmoil of life.

"But why dose it have to be me. Why couldn't I just die when InuYasha killed me? Why did they have to bring me back? The Kami could have chosen another to take my place in all of this. Its not that hard they are the Kami they can do what ever they want. All I want is for this to be over for my life to be over so that peace can clam me for once in my life. All I have done is fight for this world fro everyone in it. I though that everyone could find good in them at some point. And what did it do I was shunned by humans of this time because I was a Miko who traveled with demons and I was hated by demons because I was a Miko but I still tried to help all those that I could never once caring what the consequence was. See were that got me Sesshomaru it got me killed." The tears began to run down Kagome's face and Sesshomaru stood up. He walked over and stood in front of Kagome. He then lifted he face to look at his with one hand and whipped her tears away with the other.

"It wasn't your time to go little Miko. The world still needs you. People out their still need you. Now what are you going to do about it." Sesshomaru locked eyes with her.

"I...I cant do it on my own...I'm...I'm not strong enough to do it on my own. I...I have always had some one to protect me." Kagome sounded so weak when she talked although she hah managed to stop crying.

"You don't have to I was sent to help you. I was sent to be your teacher and your protector and I promos I will always protect you. This Sesshomaru gives you his word." Kagome couldn't believe it she was feeling so much at once and it was over whelming. She still believed that he would do or say what ever was needed to protect his own lands and deep down at the end of this how much would she really matter to him when this was said and done she knew the answer to that nothing. That's what she would mean after Naraku was dead and if she was still alive. No she just couldn't place her trust in someone again only to have them toss her to the side in the end.

"No Sesshomaru." Kagome blurted out as she stood smacking his hand away. " I wont accept protection from you. I cannot put my trust in you knowing that the only reason I'm hear is because the Kami wish it. I'm not fool hearty enough to believe that for one moment after Naraku is dead that if I'm still alive you will still be standing beside me." Kagome spoke through clenched teeth. The anger was starting to build in the pit of her stomach once again.

Sesshomaru growled at her reaction he had to tread carfuly with his next words and he knew it. He knew her words had marit behind them. He did not have the best reputation as a person who did something selfless. 'Rin.' He thought yes, that would trap her and hopefully put to rest any other doubts that she had.

"If this Sesshomaru was just going to toss you aside after the battle was over he would have never taken you in to begin with. If you have not noticed I keep a little human girl around for no reason other than I want to. She always has a place hear just as you do now." Sesshomaru saw the words he had just spoken dancing in her eyes as she thought them over. He knew he had her and he would never go back on his word. If he was going to take the time to train her, she would be useful in his army as his top general if nothing else.

"Do you promise? I can't take another betrayal like InuYasha's. I just wont be able to live any longer. If I put my trust in you and then you go back on your word I don't know what I would do." Kagome's voice was weak and she felt light headed. Sesshomaru still hadn't moved away from her.

"I promise. Now I will take you back to your room you need your rest we leave in the morning just you and I." Sesshomaru stood and extended his hand to Kagome and she took it.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked weakly.

"We are going to seek out a witch who will show you what you need to see to carry out your destiny." With his last words Sesshomaru helped her out of her seat on started guiding her toward the door. He walked Kagome to a new door.

"You will stay hear and try not to destroy any walls. This room is right next to mine. So if you need me I will be close by. Now go to sleep. It is growing late and you have been through much." With that Sesshomaru opened the door and ushered Kagome inside.

AN/ Well guys here is the rewrite of chapter 3 I added so much to this one and I'm so much happier with it now than I ever was before. Again I'm sorry that it took so long to get it up but my internet decided that it was just randomly going to stop working.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/ Ok guys this chapter gets a little dark in Kagome's nightmare so if you don't like the dark kind of chapters you have been warned before it ever starts so you cant say that I didn't give you a heads up. I would also like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have been getting and the begging for another update soon, which is why this chapter is up so fast. I worked on in all night and I hope that you all like it. And remember you have been warned read at your own risk.**_

Chapter Four

Nightmare

Kagome gasped as she took in the appearance of the room. It was even more amazing than the one she had been in previously although she really hadn't paid that much attention to anything in that room. The room itself was breath taking beep silver mixed with a dark blue. The first thing that Kagome noticed was the huge western style four post bed that was pushed up agents the center of the wall. Kagome walked over and ran her hands over the dark silver comforter she could tell that it was made out of sateen. In the center of the comforter was a huge blue crescent moon embroidered into it. Kagome moved her eyes away from the bed to see the huge glass bubble doors that lead out to a huge balcony, which overlooked most of the gardens below.

Kagome smiled as she made her way back to the huge bed and sat down on the edge and almost gasp at how soft it was. Then her eyes caught sight of the huge wardrobe that was sitting against the far wall in the corner. Kagome realized that she needed to change into a sleeping kimono. Slowly she made her way over to the wardrobe dragging her feet not realizing how war out that she really was. Slowly she slide the old kimono off and grabbed one of the shorter sleeping ones, feeling the soft silk against her skin made her feel as if she were a princess if only for a moment.

'Why couldn't I have been borne a princess and married to a prince by now and I would be happy.' Kagome thought as she made her way back to the large bed.

'_**Because my mistress that was not your fate**_.' Kagome jumped when her best felt the need to chime in.

'Oh grate its you. What do you want now haven't you pestered me enough tonight.' Kagome mentally growled.

'_**Mistress you need me other wise I would not appear. Your thoughts were about to depress you**_.' Her best chimed

'So what if they did? Even you have to admit it would be nice to be a princess and have a prince charming come to save you when you were in trouble. Never to have to worry about being betrayed, or if his intentions are as pure as he makes them out to be.' Kagome stated as she pulled back the covers and pulled them over herself.

'_**Ahhhh I see were this is going, Mistress you still do not truly trust Sesshomaru with you safety do you.**_' Kagome noted that her best sounded like she had just uncovers some unsolved murder case.

'No I don't and how can I? After all that I have been through and all that he has done to me, he tried to kill me more than once! And you want me to trust him so fully I don't care if the Kami did send him I still don't him when he says that I will always have a place here. I think he's just saying it to make me fight.'

'_**Mistress not every one is InuYasha. Not everyone is going to betray you, what about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and all the others you have met on your journey do you think that they are going to betray you now?**_' Kagome had to admit that her beast was right, yes she had been betrayed by someone she loved more than life itself but that didn't mean the others were going to do the same but it still hurt none the less. '_**All I'm saying mistress is give Sesshomaru a chance, look how he takes care of Rin and even that annoying green little imp of his.'**_

'Your right maybe I should give him a chance but that still doesn't mean that I'm going to do it right a way he's got to prove to me he will take care of me the way he says that he will.' Kagome knew that she was stuck hear he would never let her die as long as his lands were endanger so she needed to make the best of what she had been given.

'_**That's all I ask mistress that's all I ask of you.**_'

'But its so much to ask of me.' Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. It was going to take a lot to put her trust into some one other than herself and right now she didn't know if she even trusted that. There was so much that played over and over in her mind and the insults InuYasha had spoken over the years were the most prominate. Ugly. Weak. Useless. Burden. Pathetic. All ways that she now saw herself how could the Kami even Sesshomaru think that she was ever anything more than that.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed in his room; he would not be sleeping tonight. He hardly ever slept as a daemon and one as powerful as he was really had no need for but once every two weeks or so. That however was not the reason he would not find rest tonight his mind was plagued with thoughts of Kagome. She had so much inner strength that she just needed to tap into and he could help her do that if she would only trust him, but that was going to be no easy task after everything the half bread had done to her. He had years of damage to reverse in only a short time to do it in he was going to have to tread lightly were she was conserd. 'Curse you half bread' Sesshomaru growled to his self. After that Sesshomaru was once again greeted with the blinding white light that he new would leave his father standing in front of him.

"Sesshomaru how are you this evening my son?" InuTashio smiled at his son.

"Father I thought that the Kami only granted you a small amount of time on this plain to tell me of Kagome's condition." Sesshomaru didn't even move from his bead as his words came out soft and cool.

"They did at first then they saw you still need my guidance to speed up the process so they have asked me to appear before you when I feel as though you could use some help." Sesshomaru watched his father smirk at him.

"This Sesshomaru needs no help from anyone not even you father." This time Sesshomaru stood to face his father, he was lord of the west now and he did not need help from any one not even his father.

"Oh but Sesshomaru I beg to differ you do not have much experience when it comes to dealing with a woman's emotions and Kagome's are very fragile right now you can not be to harsh with her." His father stated

"I am fully aware of this father that half breed son of yours has left years of mental damage to her that will take time to undue. Time that we do not have at our disposal at the moment and with out this soul mate of hers to make her transformation speed up we are at a weak point right now." As much as he tried to keep the frustration out of his voice Sesshomaru could not, never one to run from a duty but once in his life he was wishing they had chosen someone other than him.

"I know my son that is why the Kami sent me to speed this up a bit. You are taking her to the witch much sooner than any of us thought that you would you are both going to discover things on this little journey that you never thought you would know. Do not ask her what she has discovered any she must not know what you discover." Sesshomaru saw the hard look in his father's eyes.

"Why is that father?" Sesshomaru asked as he took his seat back on the bed.

"There are things that you both must find out on your own about each other if you knew the information before the other was ready to know it could cause complications." His father was a little hesitant as he spoke as he chose his words carefully.

" Vary well father after we see her I will make sure that we do not discuses what has been seen." Sesshomaru agreed with his father. "Now if you are suppose to guide me then help guide me to this soul mate of hers'. If he is truly in the west finding him could take years and I do not intend to let Naraku run around longer than I have to." Sesshomaru growled as he locked eyes with his father and saw the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Why Sesshomaru so worried about our little Kagome's mate to be when you should be worried about your own mate to be." Sesshomaru hated it when his father answered around his questions.

"This Sesshomaru has no mate to be and has no intention of taking one any time soon. Now answer my question father we do not have time to play your silly little games right now." Sesshomaru was not in the mood for his father to be toying with him like he did when he was simply a pup and played right into his hands.

"Sesshomaru my boy I can not simply come out and tell you who it is I am trying to guide you to the answer for it is one you must come to in your own time but I can give you a riddle to try and solve."

"Vary well father if it is the only help that I can get from you I will take your challenge." Sesshomaru stated

"So be it then my son hear is your test. You can see nothing else when you look in my face. I will look you in the eye and I will never lie." Sesshomaru saw the triumphant look on his fathers face. Sesshomaru had to admit that it would be a challenge to find the answer it was so vague but he knew he could do it and when he did he would find the unworthy of her daemon that had been chosen and drag him back here no matter what it took.

"I will find the answer father you know that I will not stop till I do." Sesshomaru gave his father a smirk of his own but before his father could reply Sesshomaru heard a world shattering scream coming from Kagome's room.

Kagome felt the pain across her face as InuYasha's hand once again made contact with her face. Her hands and feet were shackled to the wall and her close were in tatters exposing her stomach and most of her breasts ' I might as well not be.' She thought to herself she was human again and just as weak as she had ever been. More tears made their way down her face as the realization that no one was going to save her set in.

"Stop your crying you stupid little bitch! You thought you could get away from me didn't you? Well guess what I will always find you no matter what you are mine!" InuYasha yelled at her placing a hard punch to her stomach making her cry out in pain.

"Inu… InuYasha…. Plea…. Pleas sto….stop this." Kagome begged it was so hard to breath and she was sure that her rib was broken and their was a good chance that it had punctured her lung and if that was the case then she would be dead soon any way.

"Now, now InuYasha don't brake our new toy after all we worked so hard to get her. We both need to have some fun with her don't you think?" Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she saw that Naraku was the owner of the voice and that look in his eyes was one that said she was in more danger than she had ever been in before.

"Sorry boss I got carried away its just so nice to be able to finally give the little bitch what she disserves for killing Kikyo." InuYasha state as he looked at Kagome with disgust and then spit in her face.

"I know I want to make her pay as well my friend but we want to make sure her suffering is made the utmost fullest we can show her so that she knows what we have been through with the loss of our Kikyo." Naraku walked over and put his arm around InuYasha's shoulder as she watched InuYasha only shake his head in agreement.

"But I didn't kill Kikyo! She was alive last time I checked!" Kagome yelled out which bought her another slap to the face this time claw marks were left and blood dripped down her cheek and onto her neck.

"Shut up you stupid good for nothing whore! You know what you did to her! Don't you ever say her name ever again. She was better than you in every way yet you are the one who gets to live and your pregnant with that bastards pup! But don't worry its never going to get the chance to be borne we will see to that." InuYasha blurted out.

"What I cant be pregnant." Kagome was shocked their was no way that she could be having a pup and who was the father if she was. This was just all to craze for her to handle last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Sesshomaru's palace and then she was awakened by a huge lap to the face.

"It's a weak smell meaning that you haven't been pupped long I bet that bastard doesn't even know himself if he did I doubt that he would have let you out of his sight long enough for us to grab you like we did." InuYasha smirked

"InuYasha that's enough finish stripping her." Kagome's eyes widened in horror even more than they had before at Naraku's order to InuYasha. As if him killing her once wasn't bad enough now he was going to what rape her kill her unborn chilled as well.

"InuYasha no pleas don't. I don't want to louse my baby how can you take that away from me. The one thing that means more to me than my own life pleas I will do anything just don't kill my unborn child." Kagome pleaded as InuYasha's claw's tore away what little scraps of close that she had left. Kagome could feel the cold air hitting her exposed body and cringed as saw Naraku making his way toward her and she shivered in disgust as she felt his clawed had run up her side and down her breast.

"My, my, my such a pretty little body you have their my dear. It's to bad your already pupped other wise I would me making you bare mine. Infract I still may do that after the one inside of you is ether dead or borne." Kagome felt his hand grab a fist full of her hair as he pulled her head up to look at him. "I plan on playing with you for a long time my little one you will be my favorite toy."

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she felt his lips crash on hers as she gagged in disgust. She felt his other hand roughly grab her breast and start squeezing it in his hand as his lips moved to force her mouth open and his tong shot inside of her mouth. Finally his move away giving her a chance to breath her lungs were burning even more then they had been. She cringed even more when she felt his lips on her neck and his other hand moved to play with her other breast.

"No pleas don't, not his pleas don't." Kagome pleaded. But he did not stop and then she felt his lips on one of her nipples sucking and biting and she hated how he was making her body react to him. Then she felt it another set of lips on her other nipple and she gasped when she was InuYasha was doing the same and at this point she didn't know which one it was but she felt a clawed hand moving lower and lower down her body leaving bloody claw marks down her body so she did the only thing that she could think of "Sesshomaru!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru burst through the room almost braking the door off of its hinges to make it into Kagome's room to see her screaming and thrashing around on the bead. 'A nightmare she's only having a nightmare thank the kami.' He thought as he felt his heart stop racing knowing that she was still safe. Then he heard it "Sesshomaru." She was calling out to him even in her sleep. He made his way over to her bead and shook her till he saw her eyes shoot open and then she screamed again as she jerked away from his touch, he quickly grabbed her and healed her to his chest one hand firmly around her waste and the other on the back of her head keeping her in place as she tried to get free.

"Calm down Kagome your safe its me Sesshomaru. It was only a nightmare no one is going to hurt you while I'm here I promise you this now calm down." Sesshomaru was growling softly as he spoke those words and he finally felt her body relax just a little and her breathing finally become not as labored.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered almost asking as if he was really their with her protecting her like he had promised. Kagome was still so shaken up and she halfway expected him to turn into InuYasha or Naraku and pick up were they left off.

"Yes little one it is I. You were having a nightmare and screaming in your sleep, you called out for me so I came." Sesshomaru answered her he still had not let go and she unknowingly brought her arms up around his waste. Her head was resting just under his chin and she could here the slow beat of his heart.

"I did I remember calling out for you in my dream. Oh Sesshomaru I'm not even sure it was a dream." Kagome tightened her grip on the demon lord and she started making small comforting circular motion on her lower back.

"Kagome what do you mean you don't think it was a dream." Sesshomaru questioned.

"It all felt so real like it was happening in real life to me at that vary moment I could feel everything they were doing to me Sesshomaru." Kagome cried even more as she burred her head in his shoulder.

"Kagome hush now you are safe I am here I am not going to let any thing happen to you. Now tell me what was your nightmare about?" Sesshomaru knew he had to calm her down and it was becoming quite taking he was not sure what the best way to do it was. He knew what he would need to do if it was his pup but Kagome was no pup and she needed a different kind of comfort from him and he just hoped that he was giving her the right kind at this point.

"It was the worst thing that anyone could imagine. I was taken by InuYasha and Naraku I was human again and so weak I could barely keep my head up I don't know if they drugged me with something or if I was just that weak from the start. But InuYasha started beating me and then Naraku came in and started ordering InuYasha around and he listened to him. They told me that I was going to suffer for killing Kikyo but that wasn't the worst part of if all." Kagome started to sake even more and Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her ever so slightly but it was enough for Kagome to know that he was still their and he would keep her safe at least at this moment in time. "They told me that I was pupped and that they were planning to beat me till my unborn child was dead so that Naraku cold use me to bring his child into the world of the living. It all felt as if it was really happening, I think it may be a premonition of what's to come Sesshomaru. I can't let that happen a baby is something that I have wanted more than anything and then to louse it like that." Kagome became hysterical once again and Sesshomaru just healed her tight agents him as she cried.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru would never let something like that happen to you or your unborn pup were you to have one. Naraku or InuYasha will get their hands on you." Sesshomaru promised and he felt her relax once more and her breathing starting to even out again never once did she let go of him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for coming thank you for saving me from the awful dream I was having and most of all thank you for holding me like this. For the first time in a long time I feel safe if only for this moment." Kagome paused for a moment before she asked the final part of her question. "Sesshomaru." Kagome asked pulling away a little so that she could look into his golden eyes.

"Yes Kagome?" He responded to her raising an eyebrow in question. He could smell the nervousness and fear coming off of her in waves. She was afraid to ask him something.

"Will you stay with me till I fall back asleep? I know its childish but pleas I really don't want to be alone again." Kagome pleaded her blue eyes never leaving his and to her shock she suddenly found herself back in her bed under the covers with her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sleep you will need it. I will stay." Kagome only nodded at his words as she let the sound of his heart beat lull her back into a dreamless sleep that she knew all to well.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was doing this girl had just asked him for something and he had freely given it to her without a thought about it. Not once had he ever stayed the night in a woman's bed without getting something of his own pleasure and then most of the time he killed them when they were through to make sure there would be no pup as a result of it. But as much as he wanted to fight it he couldn't help but feel as though he needed to protect Kagome at all costs no matter what. Sesshomaru knew the whole mission from the gods was going to come with complications and his attrition to her was one that he had not expected.

When she had mentioned her being with pup in the dream he couldn't stop the image in his mind of her standing under some of the cherry blossom trees in the gardens her belly swollen with his pup. She was a wonderful mother he knew that fierce and protective of her family everything that and alpha female should be. She would make some demon the perfect mate some day.

'What am I thinking. I need to stop this now.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he brushed her a stray hair away from her sleeping face. 'Beautiful.'

'_**Why do you need to stop we want her**_.' He heard his best chime in and had to suppress the urge to growl out lout.

'Leave now!' Sesshomaru commanded.

"_**No we need to talk we want her you and I both agree on that.**_' His beast shot at him and he could feel it riddling agents its cage.

'We want many females.' Sesshomaru shot at his beast.

'_**We want this one for mate. She must be out mate**_.' His beast growled at him.

'She is not for us. She has a soul mate that we must find you idiot did you not hear what father said. We can not keep her from him now leave you annoyance I will here no more of this.' Sesshomaru odder.

'_**Now what did I say earlier about being nicer to yourself? And you don't know that what if she is the one distend for us? Did you ever think that may be why the Kami sent her to us instead of some other demon, plus you don't know the answer to fathers riddle yet so you don't know.**_' His beast was becoming angry.

'Leave now I must watch over her while she sleeps and you are just a distraction.'

'_**Fine ignore me all you want but we will have her if you wont take her I will**_.' Sesshomaru chose to ignore his bests last thought the last thing he needed was another head ach right now and his beast would be sure to cause that.

InuYasha sat at the top of a tress with Kikyo by his side as he watched the others set up camp. It had been a little over a week now that Kikyo had joined them and they had settled into a routine of sorts. Sango refused to speak to anyone but Miroku and Shippo and Miroku kept his interaction with InuYasha and Kikyo as small as possible. Shippo had stopped playing pranks or laughing for that matter he hardly even spoke anymore which really didn't bother InuYasha all that much. What did bother him was what they had done to Kagome and the fact that they could not find her body. All of it had been eating at him for days and it wouldn't stop. As much as his mind tried to make him though he would not regret it, he had a choice to make and he would stand by that choice. Besides didn't he and Kikyo deserve to have that chance that was taken from them so long ago by Naraku this was that chance. But InuYasha couldn't get over the suspicion that Kagome wasn't dead.

"InuYasha are you listing to me?" Kikyo huffed at him.

"I'm sorry Kikyo I was just thinking that's all. Your sure you got all of her soul right that she's dead." InuYasha whispered keeping an eye on his companions below making sure that they heard nothing.

"Yes InuYasha I'm sure that I did I feel complete in the inside for the first time in a long while. What has you so worried about that walking any way." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. Kikyo did not like him motioning Kagome in the least little but even if it was in regards to making sure she was dead.

"Yes but we should have found the body their was no way that it could have washed that far down stream. It worry's I'm in this time of magic what if Kagura found her body and they used it agents up all her power is still inside of the body." InuYasha shot at her

"Would you relax InuYasha they are not that smart now I want to here no more talk of her ever do you hear me. She is the past now I am your future and now that I have a full soul we need to work on finding me a new body." Kikyo snapped at him.

"Your right Kikyo." What InuYasha didn't say was that he thought he had picked up the faint sent of her blood one night on a riverbank and it was mixed with another Sesshomaru but the blood was slightly different so he couldn't be sure it was Kagome's. But if it was and she was with his brother and she was alive he knew that their was going to be hell to pay before it was over with. Kagome could melt any heart of ice and he knew it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru came to clam his head InuYasha had the suspicion he was living on barrowed time.

_**An/ Well their you have it chapter four is up and I hope you all love it. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I have two different directions that I want to take it in and right now I'm not sure which way that I would like it to go so tell me what you think and feel free to message me some ideas about how you think the story should go and if I like them I might use them and I will give you credit for the plot idea if I do decide to use it in the story. So pleas R&R the more I get of those the sooner I will update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN/ Well guys her is chapter 5 and I have to say that I am so glad for all of you who are supporting me and reading my story. It means so much because I never really thought that it would take off this well and thank you all for all your wonderful suggestions but I do have to say thank you to iloveyou99 you helped inspire this chapter with your review so once again thank you all for everything and now on with the story.**_

Chapter 5

Leaving

Kagome whimpered a little as the sun shone brightly in her eyes. Bringing up her arm over her eyes to shield herself she tried to scoot farther back into the bed only to find that she was stopped by something warm and hard. Not really caring what it was that was in her bead and only thinking of sleep she turned her body so that her face was pressed agenst the warmth fully prepared to drift back into sweet sleep. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks to the face someone was in her bed. She tried to move away but was stopped by a strong arm and a warning growl in her ere as she opened her eyes to see that it was non other than Sesshomaru that was in her bed. His eyes were closed but she knew that he was awake. '_What's he doing in my bed?_' she thought for a moment then it all came back to her everything that had happened last night and she felt the chill go down her spine as she shivered and then felt his arm tighten around her once more.

Sesshomaru had been awake even before the sun was making its way over the mountains. What has surprised him at all was that he had sleep and truly slept for the first time in so many years. He had watched her sleep for most of the night and even he had to say that with her porcelain skin bathed in the moon light she looked so much like a sleeping goddess.

'_She will make some daemon very happy some day. She is everything a mate should be, but she is not for me.'_ Sesshomaru thought and then mentally cursed his self for letting that idea even enter his brain.

'_**Why she is ours**_.' And Sesshomaru fought the urge to role his eyes.

'_Leave me in peace you retched excuse for a beast and she is not ours! She was human for most of her life and I will never mate a human.'_ Sesshomaru barked out.

'_**Oh really now were back to that again I thought we were past all of that**_.' His beast was teasing him

'_She was human she carries all of their worthless emotions around like a badge of pride_.' Sesshomaru hated his beast more than anything at this very moment in time.

'_**Was is the key word in that.**_'

'_She was weak_.'

'_**Again was is the key word**_.'

' _You are the most annoying thing I have ever encountered in my life you drive me to the brink of insanity__**.'**_ Sesshomaru growled at his beast again and then he felt Kagome start to shift in his arms.

'_**Now look what you did your going to wake her up and after last night she needs her rest. Oh, and what did I tell you when you insult me like that you insult yourself and you really shouldn't do that, its bad for your self-esteem**_.'

'_Be gone now!_'

'_**Fine I will leave you be only because she is starting to wake up**_.' Sesshomaru felt his best make his way to the back of his mind again thankful for the peace for a change. Turning his glance to Kagome he almost smiled when he saw her face being pressed into his chest and watched as she saw the look of shock wash over her face as she realized who was beside her.

He stiffened his arm to keep her from moving away. For once in his long life he just wanted to lay their for a moment longer and not worry about what was going to be happening today, they would be leaving the safety of the castle for the first time in over two weeks time and it was just going to be him and Kagome. Rin was to young for the journey up the mountain of mist and snow and would never make it. Not that he would ever admit it but it was a taxing journey on his part and the witch of the west was one person that he really dreaded having to go see. He knew that stepping foot outside of this castle was a risk for Kagome, but he needed to know what the witch was going to tell him.

He felt Kagome move again and decided that he was acting like a pup it was stupid to be worried what would happen to her when they stepped out side of the castle. He would be with her and InuYasha was far away from the western lands she would be fine.

Kagome couldn't believe that he had stopped her from moving away. She still couldn't believe that he had stayed with her through the night and the nightmare had stayed away thank god. Kagome didn't think she could handle another dream like that one it still left a bad taste in her mouth about the whole thing. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew it was something that may come to pass although she hoped that it was just a dream.

Kagome turned her head up to look at him and she could see the sun shining off of his pail skin making him appear as if he was glowing like some angel sent here to save her from herself. But he wasn't an angel and she didn't want to be saved, that fact how ever did not stop her from noticing how warm his body was and she wished that she didn't have to move but he had said they were leaving today. The thought of leaving the castle worried her even if it was only for a short trip away from its walls. As much as Kagome hated to admit it she was starting to feel safe here and the fact that he had stayed with her made her heart agenst her will give him some of her trust.

As much as she wanted to keep him at arms length and keep her heart frozen from any feelings at all that just wasn't her. It was something that she thought that she could never do was lock away her emotions. They just defined too much of who she was and what she fought for. Even she realized that Sesshomaru was slowly bringing her back to life and as much as she hated it she couldn't stop it but by the Kami she was going to fight like hell.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard his name fall from her lips in a whisper that almost his ears did not pick up on. Slowly he slid his eyes back over realizing that it was time for him to leave and prepare for their tripe up the mountain. Slowly he removed his arm from around her and moved out of the bed with out a word or another glance at her. No he would not fall under her spell he could not let his self become to close to her. She was made for another and it would be his job to let her leave when he found him.

"Sesshomaru!" This time she was louder and he turned to look at her. She was sitting on the bed the silver and blue sheets in a mess around her lower body. Her hair falling down her back and shoulders in messy waves. "Thank you Sesshomaru for staying with me." She then turned her head to look at her hands that were folded into her lap

"I will send Kiki to help you pack and ready yourself for the trip it will be a harsh one. And try not to scare her this time." With that Sesshomaru made his way our of the room and back to his own.

Kagome didn't know how long she sat in the bed after he left. He had been so warm last night and now he was back to the cold Sesshomaru that she knew, maybe she had been jumping to conclusions this morning when she thought he was bringing her back to the world of the living but only time would tell.

'_Why dose this all have to happen to me. Why dose my heart do this to me? I wish that I could cut it out and live with out it._' Kagome thought to herself as she fought the urge to cry. Try as she might she couldn't stop the pull she felt when Sesshomaru was around it was as if her heart had a mind of its own now a days. '_But hasn't it always?_' Kagome pulled her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them she felt the tears start to burn her eyes.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome's head shot up to see the poor young girl that she had scared out of her skin just a day ago and suddenly Kagome felt guilt was over her. She could see how scared the poor girl really was and truly hated the fact that anyone feared her.

"Kiki." Kagome stated weakly as she saw the girl drop her head and this make Kagome sigh to herself what had she done to this poor girl. "I'm sorry for the other day I should not have treated you as I did." Kagome watched as her head shot up to look at her in disbelief.

"My lady you should not apologize to those who are beneath you. It is your right to treat this servant how you see fit. I am not worthy of your apology." Kagome groaned mentally she had a lot of deprogramming to do with this girl.

"Kiki I am no lady and I have no right to treat you as I did. I have just been through a lot and trapped in that room for a week and I was so angry I wanted to take my anger out on something and I really wanted it to be Sesshomaru, but you were the first one to come into the room other than the healers. I had no right and I am truly sorry." Kagome stood by the bed as she watched the young girl almost cry in happiness.

"You truly are like no other lady I have ever met or served under." Kiki stated, as she looked Kagome in the eyes a faint smile on her face.

"Your right their Kiki. I don't want to scare you or punish you I want you to be my friend while I am stuck here in this place and I told you already don't call me lady for I am no lady." Kagome smiled at her and was pleased to see that Kiki flashed her one just a bright. "So what's the first thing we need to do to get me ready?" Kagome asked and her eyes light up when Kiki replied with.

"The hot springs."

Sesshomaru was starting to become annoyed as he leaned on the gate that lead out of the palace and into the western lands. He was dressed in his full armor with his arms folded over his chest. The miko was taking way to long the sun was almost at its highest point in the sky and they would be lucky to make it to the mountain by nightfall at this rate. Sesshomaru growled to his self he had a feeling this trip was going to be more taxing than it was worth in the end and for the first time in five hundred years he felt a migraine starting to form behind his eyes. Then his ears twitched a little as he herd two sets of footsteps running down the stairs and he saw Kagome and the servant girl rush out of the main doors to the castle and into the court yard.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a little as he took in Kagome's new appearance. She was warring a long silver chine's style dress were the top of it reminded him of the slayers outfit he had seen her change into during one of the battles he had fought agenst InuYasha. The piping around the arms and around her neck was blue and the leaves became loose at the shoulders and then tight around her wrists to keep movement easy. The skirt had two huge slits that went all the way above her hips and the trim was also in a dark blue and underneath she war pants that were much like his own only not as large with a pair of black boots that matched his own.

Her hair was swept up in chopsticks leaving her bangs and a few strands down to frame her face. Sesshomaru could tell that Kiki had placed a light silver powder on the top of her eyes making them shine more then they already did. On her right shoulder was a blue crescent moon was embroidered and he knew that a larger one was on her back. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her as she stopped in front of him in a panting heap.

"Sorry it took so long, Kiki wouldn't let me war anything but this." Kagome managed to pant our and Sesshomaru merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Let us leave we have wasted enough of the day. We will me lucky to make it to the mountain of mist and snow before dark now." Sesshomaru turned and started to make his way out of the gate. Kagome only looked back at Kiki and smiled a little as she waved good-buy and fallowed Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha we have been traveling for hours now at this pace. Kirara cant take much more of this she's going to pass out from the heat at this rate we need a brake." Sango yelled as Kirara landed beside InuYasha and he dropped Kikyo off of his back.

"Find but not a long one were getting close to the west and I want to make it to the border before dark." InuYasha backed as he looked at the others.

"Why such a hurry? Won't we run into your brother in the west InuYasha?" Miroku questioned as he took a sleeping Shippo from Sango. He was taking Kagome's death so hard all he ever did any more was sleep and they would have to force him to eat. Sango was trying so hard to put on a strong face for Shippo and take Kagome's place but was all in vein all he did was cry for her even in his sleep.

Without Kagome around to bring a smile to them or even bicker with InuYasha over something stupid they had all seemed to louse their will to fight. Kagome had been the glue that held all of them to gather and she did it so effortlessly and no matter how much Miroku tried they all seemed to be drifting. Sango would not speak to InuYasha unless it was to make a demand and she was snapping at him left and right.

"The west is the only place we haven't looked for shards yet I know that bastard has to be hiding some. He may not want their power but he knows that they are what Naraku wants. I have full intent of pulling them from his hands." InuYasha snapped back at the monk in a hast. His ears were twitching and Miroku noticed that he had been a little to jumpy as of late.

"Vary well InuYasha if that is your thought then we will fallow you this time. But after we see your brother we need to make our way back to the village for the winter. Naraku is not going to make a move with the snow on the ground." Miroku order 'Not to mention we all need time to greave her loss.' Miroku added grimly in his mind.

"What ever monk get some rest were moving out soon." InuYasha snapped. He knew that the monk was suspicious of him right now and his story. He had not even told Kikyo the real reason that he was heading west. He wanted to find his brother and see if he had found her body. That sent was so like hers but it was so different at the same time and he had to be sure. Once he knew that she was dead for sure he could get ride of this guilt that was eating away at him deep down. Then he could move on and be happy with Kikyo once they found her a new body that was.

Kagome could feel her stomach sinking even lower as she healed onto Sesshomaru with all her might. They were so high up on his cloud and they were going so fast. One time and only once had Kagome been brave enough to open her eyes and look below her and she had regretted it with everything she had in her. The trees were zooming by so fast and she knew that if she fell she was dead.

They had been traveling like that for well over an hour before she felt Sesshomaru slow down and stop at the base of a huge mountain and standing in front of a cave was Ah Un. "We will be staying hear to nigh it is to late to try and make it up the mountain tonight. Stay here I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said letting go of her and watching her stumble off of his cloud.

'_That jerk what is his problem? He has barely spoke two words to me all day except to give me an order._' Kagome though to herself as she pouted for a moment like a small child.

'_**Maybe you should ask him when he gets back.**_' Kagome rolled her eyes as her best decided to chime in as she started to make her way into the cave were Ah Un fallowed her sitting at the mouth to stand guard.

'_Yea and he's always so forth coming with information he's going to come right out and tell me what I did to piss him off now_.' Kagome shot at her best as she pressed her back agenst the wall of the cave and slid down the cool stone to a sitting position.

'_**You wont know unless you ask now will you.**_' Her best sounded so smug and Kagome wondered how this voice could ever be part of her.

'_I probably breathed the wrong way. I knew he was just doing all of that to get me to trust him he didn't really mean it_.' Kagome felt the depression wash over her again. For a moment even if it was just a few short ones when she had woken up this morning she felt like her old self again for just that moment in time. She hated him at that moment for so may reasons, she hated that he had the power to make her forget InuYasha, she hated that he had the power to make her feel safe and most of all she hated that he was gaining her trust agenst her will. She was trying so hard to lock him out and fighting it ever step of the way to keep her foolish hart in check. But it would just not obey her.

No matter how many times she told her self it was only going to lead to more pain than ever before. Sesshomaru would never want her to stay around like he said after Naraku was dead she would be in the way she had no place here or in her time now that she was becoming a daemon. Not that she really expected to live through the battle at the end of it all and it had been foolish on her part to even think for one moment that Sesshomaru truly cared about how she felt. He was going to do what it took to make sure that she would fight. '_So why dose it hurt so much that I know he doesn't. Its not like I didn't know who he was from the start of this. What's wrong with me?_' For one her best was silent and leaving her to her thoughts and for that she was thankful.

To say Sesshomaru's day had gotten any better would have been a lie. The moment he landed he smelled him the half-breed. This was not good Kagome was not ready to face him and the brat was heading right for them, he had to make sure that she stayed safe in the end of if all. So he had practically through her off of the cloud and hoped that she would listen to him for a change. He was going to keep her safe no matter what it took and right now InuYasha was the biggest threat to her both physically and mentally.

Sesshomaru growled as he burst free of the trees to find the half-breed standing in a clearing waiting for him. Sesshomaru took note that none of his other companions were around, the demon slayer and the monk and briefly he wondered were they were at had they left him. Sesshomaru quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind they were not his concerns right now.

"Half breed what are you doing on my lands?" Sesshomaru's voice was laved with more ice than normal and he watched as InuYasha shivered a little.

"I need to know Sesshomaru did you find a body?" InuYasha asked bluntly.

"This Sesshomaru comes across many bodies is their one inparticulare that you speak of." 'So the half-breed has his suspicions that she may be alive. I will have to put an end to this fast.' Sesshomaru noted to his self.

"The body of the girl who use to travail with me. She was attacked as she feel over a cliff and the river washed her to the west and we all thought that she was dead we were just trying to find her to give her a proper burial." Sesshomaru could smell half-truths coming off of him and fought the urge to slice the basted head off.

"You let one of your own pack die little brother? Pathetic you are a worthless excuse to our father's blood." Sesshomaru snorted at him. "But I did come across her body the buzzards had already picked most of her clean it was a most beautifully gruesome sight. I would have left that disgusting human body their to rot but it was attracting to many daemons for my liking so I melted it with my aside." Sesshomaru felt the lie pass through is lips so easily and he knew that the walking would never be able to smell any difference. And Sesshomaru watched in pleasure as the reality of his words set in and InuYasha hung is head and his hands clenched in fists.

"Bastard she deserved better than that!" InuYasha snarled baring his fangs at Sesshomaru.

"If she deserved better than you should have never let her die. I have answered your questions now get off my land before I am forced to end your life early little brother." Sesshomaru knew that he had to get InuYasha out of here and soon he hated being away from Kagome this long it was untelling what trouble that she had gotten herself into by now.

"Fine Sesshomaru ill leave but ill be back after winter and you and I are going to finish what we started so long ago." InuYasha snarled as he jumped away. Sesshomaru was glad that he had been able to make InuYasha leave as bad as he wanted to gut the spineless exuse of a man for what he did to Kagome he new that was her right to show InuYasha the error of his ways however she saw fit to do it.

When he was satisfied that InuYasha was far enough away that he would not be fallowed Sesshomaru made his way back to the cave. What what was this effect that she was having on him he was acting so out of sorts and he hated it. No one should have any power over him Sesshomaru but yet he found himself here making sure that she was taken care of even if she didn't know it. Sesshomaru knew he was getting close to were he left Kagome and to his surprise his ears picked up on the most angelic voice he had ever heard in his life

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I wont reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet, I cant win._

The words were strange and it was unlike any song he had ever heard in his long life and he noted that it must be a song from her homeland. '_It is such a sad song, one that she should have never been forced to sing_' he thought to himself as he continued his way back to camp.

_So Sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away pleas._

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think the words were matching her life perfectly. She had gone through so much more than most people could ever take in one lifetime let alone two and it seemed that the fates were not done with her yet.

_You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole were my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it through cause I will be the death of you._

Kagome didn't know what made her think of this song but it fit her mood so well. InuYasha had stolen her breath from the moment she first saw him and now she had a hole were her heart should be. He had such a fire in his eyes when they had first started such fight and now she was going to be his death.

_This will be all over soon._

She now prayed for her own death something she never thought she would ever want.

_Pour salt into the open wound._

Being brought back was the salt in her already open wounds. No choice in anything that happened to her now forced to endure it all

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please_.

How much had she sacrificed for everyone that she knew? For all the people that she loved and all she ever got was the left over. Giving all that she ever had only asking for as little as she would need to get by and now look were that got her.

_You take the breath right out if me. You left a hole were my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it through cause I will be the death of you._

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

Slowly she was waiting for something what it was she didn't know, and she was slowly praying to find her happiness if she was going to be forced to remain in this life and she was realizing that she hated InuYasha.

_You take the breath right out if me. You left a hole were my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it through cause I will be the death of you._

Her song had ended by the time that Sesshomaru had made it back to the cave and he could smell the sent of tears heavy in the air. He saw her in the back of the cave her knees tucked under her chin and he could see the streaks going down her face.

"Don't waste your tears on the whelp." Sesshomaru stated and watched as her head shot up to look at him.

"Oh so now you care what I'm doing?" Kagome shot at him as she stood to face him her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"I care not for what you are doing but wasting tears over that waste of blood is pathetic." Sesshomaru snorted at her and saw the anger flash across her face.

"Oh so you thing that my crying and dealing with my pain is pathetic!" Kagome snapped as she moved to stand right in front of him and if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Yes I do crying like a pup dose no good to anyone. It is weak." Sesshomaru regretted his words when he felt her power began to swirl around her to say that she was angry was and understatement.

"No Sesshomaru you know what's pathetic? Its you your to frozen with a stick up your ass to know what an emotion is! How did you become such a coward running from your emotions like the frightened pup that you really are. Underneath all that ice and power is nothing but a cowered of a man." It was time for Sesshomaru to louse his temper now. Her words had struck a nerve with him and he really couldn't place why and at the moment he really didn't care. He could feel his aura began to rise as well his dark green clashing with her bright blue fighting to make her submit to him.

Regardless of how she came to him he was her alpha and she would know that. In his anger Sesshomaru lunged forward and shoved her up agenst one of the caves walls with such force that it left a huge crater in the wall of the cave.

"You will know your place you poor excuse of a human!" Sesshomaru snarled their auras still fighting agenst one another in swirls of green and blue.

"Awwwww is puppy mad because I'm not kissing his ass? Did I strike a nerve because you know what I say is true?" Kagome brought her hands up and pushed agenst his chest with a blast of power shot him across to the other side of the cave with such force that it shocked Sesshomaru. "I will not be treated like dirt again Sesshomaru. I will get the respect that I disserve from you. We may not have chosen this path but we must accept it whether we like it or not we are stuck with each other for now!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru staged to his feat finally recovering from the blast of purification energy that she sent through him and he felt his eyes start to bleed red. He was beyond angry and his beast was about to take over, she would submit to him one way or another she would know her place she was _his_ bitch.

Kagome for a moment thought that she might have taken it to far as his eyes started to bleed into red. Kagome knew she had taken it to far when he tackled her to the ground pinning her arms by her head straddling her waste holding her in place as he looked at her with angry eyes. Kagome started to squirmed trying to brake his grip only to be met with a warning growl from Sesshomaru.

"If you try to brake free again I promise you will regret the out come." Kagome saw that his eyes had faded back to the honey gold but still tinted with red. Kagome watched as he dipped his head down so that his lips were right by her ear. "We may be stuck together Kagome." The way that he said her name sent chills down her spine. "And it may not be by choice, but you will know your place. I'm your alpha and you will submit to me willingly or by force." Sesshomaru purred in her ear and Kagome shivered even more and Sesshomaru smirked at the fact he could make her body react to him in such a way.

"Sesshomaru it will be a cold day in the tenth ring of hell before a submit to you willingly!" Kagome spat at him.

"Then so be it." She herd Sesshomaru state before his eyes faded to read again and Kagome knew that she was in trouble, deep trouble.

_**AN: So guys tell me what did you think I know a lot of you want to kill me right now but this just felt like a good place to end this one and I promise the next one will be good. And hears a deal the more reviews that I get the faster I will update the next chapter. So I hope you all liked this one I know it was a little all over the place but I had a really bad week and I struggled with this one a little. But again I am always open to ideas and any thoughts that you all may have and if you don't want to leave a Review you can always sent me a message I will always reply to those I check it daily.**_

_**Love Midnight-Heart23**___


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok guys I'm so sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up but its been a rough few weeks. I'm up for a promotion at work and there is just a lot going on at once in my life so again I'm so sorry that it took so long to get another chapter back up life has just been getting in the way and then to top it all off I lost the first completed version of the chapter and had to completely rewrite it but I think this version is better and I also have a surprise for you guys when it comes to the witch no I'm not giving you a hint as to what that is just have to read and find out. I will warn you know some very unexpected things will happen in this chapter so be ready and not to shocked ok. I have a lot of plot twists that I will be thronging in and this is laying the ground work for them so don't flame me to bad.

Chapter 6

The Witch Of The West

'_Me and my big mouth!_' Kagome thought as she watched his head descending on her neck. Feeling fear wash over her at what he might do to her Kagome began to panic his beast was in control and it was a completely unknown what might happen as a result of that. Sesshomaru was predictable to a point make him mad and you more than likely wound up without a head, his beast was a wild card something no one had ever encountered or heard of being set free. No even InuYasha had drove Sesshomaru to the point were he released the holds that he kept on his inner best and for a moment Kagome was scared. For just one moment looking into those read eyes of his Kagome thought about just giving in and letting him have his way, only for a moment. '_No I will not let him control me I am my own person!_' Kagome thought and drawing on what strength she had left sent him flying from her body with a burst of bright miko energy. Smirking to herself as she pulled herself to her feet in barely just enough time to have him slam her back agenst the wall of the cave. Oh man did that hurt but she would not give in to him.

She was going to fight with everything that she had left in her small body. Locking her sea blue eyes with his red ones she used the back of the cave wall for leverage and pushed with all her might knocking them both to the ground with her straddling his waste. '_I might just be able to show him that I'm not weak! I pined him I pined the grate Lord Sesshomaru! No one is ever going to believe this!_' Kagome's triumph of being able to pin the grate lord was short lived as he flipped them once more becoming the dominate one. '_Dame it all!_' Kagome cursed to herself as she fought agenst his hold even harder only to be met with a warning growl in her ear.

"Submit woman!" Sesshomaru commanded through clenched teeth. "Submit or you will be punished!" It was Sesshomaru's final warning her last chance to show that she could be a good little bitch for once. He knew though that it would be a cold day in hell before she ever did as she was told.

"I will never submit to you willingly you over grown puppy!" Kagome spat back at him finding the strength to blast him away from her presence one last time and stand on shaky legs. She could see black spots starting to form behind her eyes and she had known that she was using to much of her power. Even though her body was changing for the moment she was still human and weak. Kagome saw him move to pin her one more time and to her shock and his she dodged it and managed to land a swift kick to his side.

Kagome watched with widened eyes as Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks a snarl formed on his face. '_Good going Kagome yea now you have really pissed him off! No it wasn't enough to just make him mad! No you have to go and take it a step farther!_' Kagome was yelling at herself for being so stupid. '_Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut for once and do as I was told!_' Kagome knew she was in for it and she was right. With more force than he had used before he had her pined to the wall of the cave arms above her head holding both of them with one of his large ones.

"Woman! You test my patients! This is you last chance submit to your alpha or pay the price!" Kagome could hear the anger so clear in his voice and it sent a shiver up her spine. God he was sexy when he was angry, the power that he was flaring our in a show of who was dormant seemed to make him even more attractive than he already was. Kagome quickly shaking her head to expel the thoughts locked her eyes with his once again. She had come this far in the fight and she was not about to back down now. No she was going to show him it would take more than power to have her bend at his ever whim like one of his servants.

"I'll submit to you Sesshomaru." Kagome's tone was even and his hold on her hands loosened just a fraction thinking he had finally won. That she had finally realized that he was the alpha and she was part of his pack now. "I'll submit to you, you over grown dog the same day I willingly spread my legs for Naraku." Kagome spat back at him as the smirk appeared on her face and the fire was ablaze behind those enchanting blue eyes of hers. Oh yes she knew that would be the final straw that broke the dogs last bit of control he had left.

"Then you will pay the price." To say the least Sesshomaru was taken back by her last statement and he knew that she would never willingly submit to him. His beast was having a field day with all of this, he loved the chase and her defiant personality that she was willing to stand up to him no matter what the cost in the end would be and even Sesshomaru had to say it was an attractive quality about her, but she still needed to know her place. She was becoming demon and Sesshomaru had no doubt that where ever she ended up once this was all over she would be the alpha bitch of that house but she needed to learn even alpha bitches had to submit. So with his free hand Sesshomaru placed it under her chin forcing her head to left exposing the right side of her neck to him.

Her pail skin seemed to glow in the dim light that was supplied by the fire in the center of the room. Slowly he placed his mouth next to her ear as he spoke. "You may be an alpha bitch, but even alpha bitches must submit to their alpha male. You regardless of how you feel are now part of this Sesshomaru's pack." He paused has he felt her body shiver from her hot breath on her ear and he only pushed his self closer to her body. "And you will submit!" The command was low but he knew that she heard it and his lips crashed down on the shell of her ear and smirked a little when he heard Kagome gasp. If the gasp was from shock or pleasure he wasn't sure but at the moment he didn't care.

Kagome's mind began to fog over as soon as she felt his hot breath on her ear. Oh how she loved what he was doing to her body and she hated it at the same time. She had barely been able to comprehend the words he spoke and for a moment she wanted to yell at him for calling her a bitch but that was forgotten the moment that his lips met with her ear. What was he doing to her? Why did he of all people make that fire start to burn in her blood and even at that moment Kagome had to accept the fact that she wanted him. She wanted to know what it was like to let this fire run rampant to not have to hold it back, then she felt his teeth scrape across the pulse point on her neck and it was over. Her mind was in a total fog one that she did not want to clear up anytime soon she was enjoying this to much and their was no surprising the moan that feel from her lips and she felt his hands loosen on her arms.

With her now free arms Kagome allowed them to tangle in his hair as she found her feet no longer touched the ground. Sesshomaru had lifted her so that her legs were now rapped abound his waste and he pulled away only for a moment to begin an assault on her mouth. Kagome's mind was so taken over by the fire that was running rampant through her blood she gladly allowed his tongue to slip past her lips and into her waiting mouth. Both of them were fighting for dominance with this kiss and in the end he won just as he knew he would. Dropping them to the floor of the cave Sesshomaru took over complete control again wrapping a free hand in her long raven locks exposing her neck to him again he placed his lips back on the pulse of her neck this time as he racked his fangs across that spot he drew a little blood allowing it to spill into his mouth.

Her rich sweet blood had been the thing to undo the last threads of Sesshomaru's control. When her blood slid down the back of his through he could no longer deny the fire that ran through his own blood for her. His rational mind was gone and all he was going on was pure instinct alone as he pushed her backward to the cave floor and straddled her waste untangling his hand from her hair he used it to begin undoing the faience of the Kimono that he had made for long trips like this and they fell away easily at his skilled fingers exposing her large breasts and erect nipples to him. Taking one in-between his thumb and forefinger he began to role it softly, toying with it like a kit playing with a new toy he had found.

Kagome was to lost in her own pleasure to even care about what was about to happen. It wasn't like she planed on living much longer any way so why not enjoy the fire that was running through her blood while she had the chance. She had never felt like this and she was planning on savoring every last bit of it, this was the first time since she had been forced back into this life that she felt alive, that she felt her blood pumping through her body, oh yes she was going to take this as far as he would let it go.

Kikyo looked around the camp that they had set up for the night so the monk and slayer could rest. As much as Kikyo loathed every being in this place she knew that she still had a part to play her job was not yet done here. Looking around and seeing that all were asleep up the fox kit Kikyo stood slowly making her way into the forest. The kit didn't speak much now a days and for that Kikyo was grateful she didn't think that she could stand that annoying crying all of the time over that stupid copy of hers. Slowly as to not make a sound she made her way to a clearing that healed Naraku in the center with Kagura and Kanna standing on ether side of him.

"Ahhh Kikyo so glad that you could find time to meat with us this night." Naraku spoke in even tones as he looked her up and down. "I see you now have your full soul back so is it safe to assume that the miko is no more?" Naraku asked.

"Yes she is no more. The suggestion powder you gave me worked wonders for binding InuYasha to my will. As long as I keep giving it to him and whisper to him while he sleeps he thinks my thoughts are his." Kikyo paused for a moment as she looked back to him. "Although his guild for killing the girl is starting to get to him and he is becoming harder and harder to keep under control. The monk and the slayer do not help matters talking about her constantly comparing me to her. I worry that his guilt will brake the net that we have woven so carefully." Kikyo continued.

"I'm sure that will not be a problem much longer. Slip some of the powder to the monk and the slayer. You know what must be done Kikyo, now see to it or the body that you so badly wont will never be yours." Naraku stated and Kikyo bowed her head low

"I understand and you will have you end of our deal." Kikyo spoke and with that he was gone as fast as he had come. Kikyo was going to have to get creative in earning the monk and slayers trust. Maybe if she could make good with the little fox kit she could use that to her advantage. The powder would work easily on him he was young and so impressionable.

To say that Jacken was annoyed was an understatement he was pissed, ever since his lord had brought the other human into their home his lord had lost his mind. Jacken was left to take care of everything in the palace as well as make sure that Rin's nannies did not make a mistake and upset the girl. Oh how the mighty have fallen, at one time he was the leader of a grate army! Now he was reduced to what and errand boy for his lord, so he could what bring another child into the palace that Jacken would no doubt be stuck looking after while his Lord slipped deeper and deeper into madness. Retrieve the fox kit from my half brothers group and do not be seen or heard, leave no trace that you were ever their. I do not want my brother seeking me out just yet. That had been his latest order so here he was traipsing through the forest in the dead of night looking for the insufferable kit.

Jacken was pleased to see that he didn't have to travail vary far to come up on the group and to his even farther delight the kit was still awake and none of the others. Jacken had to stop and think for a moment he had to get the kit out of hear with out him making a sound otherwise he would have a very angry half demon coming after him and that was not something he needed. Suddenly having and idea Jacken reach into the folds of his Kimono pulling out a small pouch he poured some of the powder into his hands and blew it toward the fox kit. Watching as the kits eyes started to drop Jacken felt pleased with his self as he grabbed the kit by the tail and started to make his way back to the palace.

Kagome's mind was still in a haze about the night before. She didn't regret what had happened but she was pretty sure that Sesshomaru did, he wouldn't even look at her now even has he carried them up the mountain side although through their activates last night her demon side had awakened and for that she was thankful, he could no longer call her weak and she kind of like her new look. She had kept her deep blue eyes but she had gained silver hair that was mixed with her raven color she had grown about and inch taller and she could feel the way her body had changed. She could feel the power that was just below the surface now. She had to say she loved the feeling of being a demon it made everything so much more heightened, every color every sound and Sesshomaru had taken the time to inform her that she was now an Inu which meant that her new found instincts were even stronger.

Kagome had also noted that when she had looked at herself in the reflection of the pond he had taken her to that she now had a crescent moon not only on her forehead up in the crook of her neck on her right shoulder. When she questions Sesshomaru about it she had been met with silence and decided that it was in her best interest not to push her luck. She was lucky that he didn't take her head off this morning. '_Grate now he's really going to dump me some where first chance that he gets._' Kagome thought to herself and she felt a sadness start to form in the pit of her stomach.

'_**After last night you are going to be lucky if he doesn't lock you in his bed chamber when you get back to the palace**_.' Kagome rolled her eyes at her best.

'_Oh really now? And what makes you say that? I'm almost sure that it was his beast completely in control he would have never touched me like that if it wasn't._' Kagome shot at herself she really didn't need this head ach right now. She was to buys trying to keep the blush from her cheeks as she stole glances at him.

'_**I don't think so otherwise he would not have marked you, but then again you will find out what that means in due time.**_' Kagome had the feeling that if her beast had a face it would be smirking right now.

'_Why is it you can never come our and say it! Do you not realize how bad this is! I slept with Sesshomaru and I wanted to! That's the worst part of this all, I don't regret it but if I didn't want to die before I sure as hell do now! He's probably thinking of ways to get ride of me if I don't die in the battle with Naraku!_' Kagome shot at herself.

'_**Oh would you stop it mistress do you not remember how alive he made you feel. He could do that again every night if you would let him.**_' Kagome knew that her face had to be blood red by now bringing back flash backs of last night and Kagome felt the heat began to build again.

'_Just shut it will you! This is the last thing I need right now_!' Kagome all but shouted in her mind.

'_**Fine I will leave you be for now, but you cant avoid it for ever**_.' Kagome knew that her best was right but she would be dammed if she wouldn't try to avoid it like the pelage. Just because she didn't regret it didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. Sex had always been something that she wanted to experience and she was glad that she got that chance even if it was with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had spent the majority of the morning kicking himself. Oh yes he couldn't believe that he has allowed his self control to slip away from him like that and now he was bound to her, she was his Mate and nothing could change that unless she died and he found a part of him not wanting that to happen, but he new that he was going to have to give her up to her soul mate when he found him and that thought did not sit well with him at all.

'_**We will not give her up she is ours! No other will have her but us, she is marked by us! **_' Sesshomaru's best was roaring in the back of his mind.

'_Hush you know its true! The pull of a soul mate takes over everything. We may be mated to her but we cannot get close to her not even now! Do you not see what she has done to us! She has made us weak!_' Sesshomaru shot back at his beast he was not happy with this turn of events at all but he just couldn't stop himself from marking her last night.

'_**She has not made us weak she will make us strong you stupid puppy cant you see that you are drawn to her for a reason!**_' Sesshomaru was fighting inside his self.

'_Enough this is over! We will tell her nothing of this for now!_' Sesshomaru silenced his beast just in time to see that they had reach the top of the mountain.

Next think Kagome knew she was being bumped onto the snow covered ground shaking her out of her thoughts. Kagome sent a death glare his way he may be mad right now but that was no reason to drop her onto the ground and she knew that he did it on purpose and she knew it.

"You jack ass what the hell was that for!" Kagome snapped as she stood and dusted the snow off of her close.

"Silence woman we are here. Do not speak unless spoken to is that clear." Kagome could tell that his voice left no room for argument and she just hung her head in defeat as she moved to stand beside him. She knew things were going to be different between them now how could they not be and it looked like he was going to be treating her colder than ever. Kagome couldn't say that she blamed him he was probably ashamed of his self and she could understand why. She wasn't a prized princess that would look good sitting on a through as a lady no she was a commoner and up until a few hours ago a human.

Shaking her head to free them of such depressing thoughts no she would not allow herself to be drug back into those thoughts again. Instead she could feel someone approaching and through the falling snow Kagome could make out the shape of a woman and in no time the woman stood before them. She looked like a fallen goddess on earth long flowing silver hair that fell into the snow as she walked on the sides part if it pulled up in pig tails leaving the rest falling. Her golden eyes almost seemed to glow agenst her snow white skin. The deep purple kimono that she war only added to the beauty that she was agenst the snow.

"Such a terrible big brother you are. Leaving me all alone for so long." Her voice reminded Kagome of a bird that sang in the late afternoon so beautiful.

"Shiori I do not have time for your games!" Sesshomaru growled out and Kagome's eyes widen so he had a little sister. 'I wonder what other family members he has running around?' Kagome thought to herself.

"But brother it has been so long and you are still so cruel to me, maybe I will not help you now." Shiori was taunting him and Kagome could swear that she saw a flash of annoyance make its way across his perfect face. Kagome was shocked not even InuYasha had been able to get that look to go across Sesshomaru's face and Kagome found that she was surprising a giggle.

"Shiori you know why we are here do not play your games with this one!" Sesshomaru was growing more impatient. His sister lived to ruffle his fur and she did a good job at it.

"Awww fluffy so mean even after all this time. Well let me see her." And with that before Sesshomaru got the chance to move she was in front of Kagome. Her hand under her chin forcing Kagome to look into her eyes as if she was searching for something. "So it is their, yet I know not why." Shiori pause for a moment and let go of her chin. "Now come Kagome we have much we must talk about." With that Shiori grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and started leaded her away and Sesshomaru reluctantly fell into step behind them. "And just were do you think you are going big brother?" Shiori questioned.

"I will not leave her alone with you Shiori she dose not leave my sight!" Sesshomaru bellowed out his deep voice echoed off of the hills around them.

"Sesshomaru you forget she must do this on her own and you have your own journey to see to. Don't worry brother your little mate will come back to you unharmed." Shiori only got a growl in return. "Now one of my followers will be here shortly to lead you to where I will meat you latter." With that Shiori pulled Kagome along even further down the snow covered path. Not a word was spoken until Shiori had lead Kagome down into a dimly light cave covered in pillows around a small fire with what looked like shelves of books and strange ingredients.

"Now Kagome pleas make yourself comftorbel." Shiori motioned to one of the many pillows that covered the caves floor and Kagome gladly took a seat in front of the fire as Shiori made her way to one of the shelves and plucked off a bottle that healed a blue glowing liquid. "So tell me little one do you still with for death?" Kagome was taken back by the question it was so bold.

"How do you know that I ever wished to die? I have never met you before!" Kagome asked completely shocked.

"I know much for I have the gift of sight just as my mother had. Now answer my question little one don't worry I will not judge you." Kagome saw a kindness in Shioris eyes in that moment one that she had not seen in a long time.

"Yes I do. After all of this is over I want to be left alone in peace so that my heart my rest. It has been through so much and only goes through more each passing day." Kagome could feel the tears starting to brake over her eyes.

"Yes you have been through so much in a short time and you will only go through more, but maybe what is to come will change your mind." Shiori had that look of knowing in her eyes and Kagome was almost afraid to ask.

"What comes next?" Kagome asked a little above a whisper.

"That I can not tell you my little one what comes next in your life is something that you will discover very soon, but there are some things that you do need to see." Shiori paused for a moment as she healed out the bottle of blue shining liquid for Kagome to take. "That is a potion that starts a vision quest it will show you what you need to see." Shiori stated and Kagome felt her nerves rise.

"What if I'm not ready for what it shows me?" Kagome asked as she took the lid from the vial.

"Ready or not it will be what you need. Don't fight it just fallow the paths that it makes for you." Shiori spoke words even and stern and with the last look Kagome drank the liquid and her world went black as she fell agenst the pillows.

Sesshomaru was ready to rip someone's head off if he didn't get answers soon. The follower of his sister had left him in the middle of a frozen pond with five mirrors surrounding it. No matter what way he turned he was faced with the reflection of his self.

"Funny isn't it when ever you look in a mirror you can only see your face and that is the one person you can never lie to." Sesshomaru turned to face his sister for some reason her words struck home but he couldn't for the life of him think of why but that didn't matter right now he would think on her statement later.

"Where is Kagome?" Shiori could here the protectiveness in his voice and it made her want to smile. Her brother was feeling the pull more than he thought that he was.

"Your mate is fin brother she is on a vision quest one of my followers is looking after her while I see to you." Sesshomaru was not happy with her answer but he knew that she was safe for now.

"Shiori do not speak of thinks you know nothing of." Sesshomaru snapped he was not in the mood for her games right now.

"Very well fluffy I will leave you alone on that matter for now. There are things that you must see. Each mirror in front of you will show you a place something that has been or will be all things that you see in order to save us all. Now just walk up to a mirror and simply touch it." Shiori instructed and as much as he hated taking orders from his sister he knew that it was something he had to do. So he walked up to the first mirror and allowed he clawed hand to fall up on it and his eyes widened as a vision started to form in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:/ Hahahahahahaha my pretties I'm back! Yes I know how I left off the last chapter was a little mean but I promos you this is well worth the wait for the next one. A lot is going to happen to both Sesshomaru and Kagome as they both grow and begin to know there selves and Kagome is about to get a big wake up call! So as always thank you all so much for the reviews and enough from me on with the story and as always read and review I always love getting them even if they are people bitching about my spelling know that I don't care and if you mention the spelling in the review about how you cant stand it then it will be totally and completely ignored **_

Chapter 7

Visions of Pain, Visions of Hope

"Come on mama you got to get up!" Kagome cracked her eyes open enough to see Shippo standing on her chest his bright green eyes so full of life. To say the least Kagome was shocked as she propped herself up she could see that she was in a huge meadow full of beautiful flowers.

"Shippo what are you doing hear?" Kagome asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"But I'm not hear mama not really I'm just a projection of your mind to help guide you on your quest. Now come on we have to get started or you will never wake up!" With that Shippo was off and running down the path and Kagome hot on his heel's. As they ran the field around them started to change and fade away till only she, Shippo and the path they were running along remained. Suddenly he stopped as the road forked into two different paths each leading to a different door.

"Shippo what is this?" Kagome questioned as she walked over to him and he jumped up onto her shoulder and parched himself there.

"Behind these doors are what you need to see to save the world and yourself. It dose not matter what door we go through first all of them are something that you need to see. So pick one and lets go!" Shippo urged her forward as Kagome stared down the four serpent paths that she would have to choose from and she could feel the nerves building up inside of her.

"What if I don't want to go through those doors? What if I cant handle what they show me?" Kagome asked not knowing what she may see and that thought scared her a little.

"Then you will never get out of here and you will never wake up till you face what's behind each one of those doors." Shippo stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and Kagome just shook her head and then forced herself to make her way to the first door. Apprehensively she retched out her hand and gripped the handle of the door. '_This is it! I have to face this and face my demons what ever they may be._' Kagome though to herself as she pushed the door open and stepped through the thresh hold and here eyes widened as once again the world around her changed and took a new shape.

Kagome watched as she was back with her family at the shrine only it was different. She saw her mother standing under the god tree her hand holding what looked like to be a six year old version of herself and she was pregnant with her brother. They were all dressed in black and Kagome could see the confused and sad look on her face as her mother healed her hand tight. ' _This is the day my dad died. This is the day we buried his ashes under the god tree_.' Kagome though as she moved closer and she could feel her hear starting to twist at this memories. Kagome couldn't help but move closer till she could here her mothers voice talking plainly.

"Kagome don't be sad for your father he would not want you to be." Kagome could tell that her mother was trying to be strong but she could here the cracking in her own voice as she talked.

"Mama why did he have to go? He promised that he would always be with us." Kagome herd her own small voice from the past and it was hard to keep herself from crying even now. Her father had been her world he was the one she always ran to for everything and now he was gone forever. It just wasn't fair '_It still isn't fair_.' Kagome though as she continued to watch the seen play out before them.

"I know it hurts baby and I know he broke his promise but he will always watch over us no matter what. That's why we brought him here remember so he could watch you grow up from the god tree." Kagome watched as she looked up at her mother tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother force a sad smile. "Kagome do you remember what he made you promise?" Her mother asked and the young girl looked away.

"No he didn't keep his promise why should I keep mine!" Kagome watched as her younger version stomped her foot into the ground now angry.

"Kagome, you know that a broken promise is the worst thing you could do and you know your daddy didn't want to leave us. He made you promise that for a reason." Her mothers voice was soft as she pulled her younger self into a hug.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! He didn't keep his so I wont keep mine." The younger version of herself pushed out of her mothers arms and into the house eyes full of tears. For the longest time the vision was frozen in time it seemed as everything started to fade to gray. Kagome felt guilty like she had never felt in her life she knew what promise her mother had been referring to and it made her heart leach at how she could forget it. How could she not remember the last words her father had ever spoken to her. The gray started to fade into new shapes as the place did not change just the time. This time Kagome saw herself standing at the god tree alone. Kagome remembered this too it was a week after her father had died and it was the week that Souta had been borne. Kagome made sure to move to stand beside her younger as she began to speak and the words that feel from her lips hit Kagome like a punch to the face.

"I'm sorry papa, for the way I acted the last time I came to see you. I know I was a brat I just miss you so much and it hurts to know that I wont get to see you for a long time. It hurts so much to not have you come home and pick me up high over your head and call me your little princess. And I promise I'm going to keep my promise to you papa even if you couldn't keep yours! I promise that I'm never going to give up on my life! I promise that I will never be afraid of anything and I will make you proud of me!" Kagome feel to her knees as the vision faded away for the last time and Kagome was now facing only three doors.

"How could I forget that promise? Why did I have to be reminded of that promise?" Kagome could feel the tears starting to form at the rim of her eyes.

"You needed to be reminded of your drive for life mama. I know its painful but you need to remember the fire that you felt that day!" Shippo spoke as Kagome felt one of his clawed hands make its way through her hair.

"I feel so silly and guilty, my father would have my head if he seen the way that I have been acting lately. I promised that I would never give up and that's just what I did. Even if I did say I would stay until Naraku was dead I still planed on dieing in the end, I was still ready to give up." Kagome felt the tears spilling over her eyes and making their way down her cheek as she fought the urge to curler up into a little ball. The pain of her fathers passing had been made fresh in her heart and it hurt almost as much as InuYashas betrayal of her. "I'm so sorry papa its just so hard to keep that promise to you!" Kagome cried as she continued to sob.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was looking into his past and this was not a memory that he was fond of the night that his mother had left. Sesshomaru watched as his younger self sat behind a desk pilled with papers his father had left him to look through while he had once again run off to look after the boarders of the lands. Sesshomaru had known better he knew were his father was going he may still be considered a pup by almost every one in demon standards but he was far from stupid. He didn't know why his mother didn't just go kill the weak human he knew that it hurt her and that made Sesshomaru angry with his father more than he had ever been. Sesshomaru's head shot up from the papers as he felt his mother making her way to the study and practically bursting down the door Shiori just a few steps behind her.

"That's it I hope the bastard rots in hell for all the same he has brought us!" His mothers brash voice had caught him off guard he had never seen her louse her cool demeanor not once.

"Mother?" He questioned as he stood from his seat behind the desk catching her eye she looked at him and snarled.

"I'm leaving Sesshomaru and I'm taking Shiori with me! I will not have her exposed to the filth that your father will be bringing into this house." Sesshomaru was at a lose for words as his emotions ran across his face like an open book.

"Mother you cant leave! You are the lady of this house." Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His mother was just going to up and leave and take his sister with him. They were his pack they were his family they were suppose to stay to gather no matter what.

"Sesshomaru your father is going to have another pup and not with me. He is going to have a half demon child by that human bitch he has been running off to see. I will have no part in this family any more." Sesshomaru could see the hated clear in his mothers eyes and the hurt look on his sisters face.

"What? Mother I will leave with you! Father has committed the most gave act that he could. Sesshomaru's words were true. Inu were suppose to only take one mate for their life one female to be healed above all others. Now his father had betrayed that and bedded another. No he would have no part in this with his father he would go with his mother he would stay with his pack. Sesshomaru looked into her cold eyes begging with his that she could reconsider or at least let him stay with her. He loved his mother no matter how cold she seemed she gave him life healed him as a pup she was the one who took care of him when his father was never around.

"No Sesshomaru you will stay here, I can not bare to look at you after this day. You look to much like him and I will not have his constant reminder around! After this day you will no longer see me again I came only to bid you fair well my son." Sesshomaru felt like a sword had been driven right through his heart as his mother swept out of the room leaving no room for argument she had disappeared from his life that day left alone and abandoned by his pack, for the first time he was truly alone in his life.

Oh how Sesshomaru hated that memory, it was the last time he had allowed his self to feel anything at all other than anger. He had been abandoned by those he called family his pack had been broken to the point were he had been forgotten. From that day the ice around his heard had begun to build and only grew stronger with each passing day, each passing year until he was sure that he had no heart left and his blood had been replaced with ice. Sesshomaru removed his hand from the mirror as he stood looking only at his self as he pushed down the feelings of pain once more.

'_Why did I need to see that_?' Sesshomaru questioned his self.

'_**You needed to see that part of you that you thought lost**_.' His beast felt the need to chime in.

'_That part of me is lost it will never come back! I will never feel the break of a pack again I am batter off alone_.' Sesshomaru shout.

'_**It is not lost there is still a part of you no mater how far you have pushed it down that wants a pack. No one wants to be alone for the rest of their life no matter how much you tell yourself that you do**_.' Sesshomaru hated it when his best was right it was instinct to want a pack and he had to fight with it every day.

'_A pack will only lead to pain in the end. My fathers pack was so easily torn apart leaving all of us to suffer while he formed a new pack. I will not be put though that again, that part of me will stay just how it is frozen_.' Sesshomaru stated

'_**We are not our father and Kagome is not our mother. She will be loyal to us and us to her if we treat mate right! She is pack we are not alone now!**_' His beast was right in the statement that he was not his father and he would not fallow in his fathers footsteps of taking a lover on the side.

Kagome could feel her tears start to fade away as it became harder and harder to cry. She had so much to make up for she had broken her promos to the one person she had loved more than life its self and it was time to get back to being her. She had let InuYasha win in kill her not only in her old life but in her sprit as well and it was time to start fighting back. Slowly she whipped the tears from her eyes as she stood picking up Shippo and setting him back on her shoulder as she turned to face the next door Kagome took in a deep breath as she grasped the handle pushing it open as light blinded her as she watched the seen in front of her begin to form.

"Are you sure your ready for this mama?" She heard Shippo ask her.

"Yes baby I am. I need to see this if I ever want to get out of here. Its time for me to stop crying any way." Kagome smiled down at him as she watched the seen start to come to life. Kagome could see herself standing underneath a tree in the warm spring she could tell that she was a daemon still and she was warring a beautifully made Kimono snow white with deep red markings of what looked like honey cones falling over the sleeves and down the skirt. Kagome could make out what looked like Shippo and Rin running in the large grove of trees as the cherry blossoms fell to the earth in light pinks. But there was a third smaller figure running behind them.

It was a little girl that Kagome had never seen before. She had the most beautiful silver hair that Kagome had ever seen it looked as though it had been made of moonlight and it had a slight wave to it. The little girls eyes were what caught Kagome the most her ice blue eyes with traces of gold through them Kagome didn't think any ones eyes could look that so amazingly breath taking. Deciding to move father in the vision she kept an eye on herself and here eyes widened a little as she saw herself her belly was round she was pregnant. She was going to have a child.

"Mama!" Kagome's head shot around as the little girl came running to the tree a small rabbit in her hands. "Mama look what I found! Can I keep it!" The little girl was so excited at the smile on her brilighant face just made her glow. Kagome watched as she struggled to bend down to the small girls level and take the frightened rabbit from her.

"I don't know Kira a pet is a big responsibility and I don't know if your ready for that. You know your little brother or sister will be coming soon and I wont be able to help you like I can now." Kagome watched as she saw the little girls face fall as she hung her head in defeat for a moment. Then it snapped right back up and there was a fire in her eyes that made Kagome so proud. "I can do it mama I know I can! You just show me what to do and I know I can take care of it!"

"Alright Kira but only if Shippo agrees to help you for the beginning." Kagome watched as she handed the small animal back to the girl and her eyes light up as she ran off to jump on Shippo and tell him the good nuse.

"Do you think a pet is a wise thing for her to have, it will die some day soon." Kagome watched as a tall shadowy figure came up behind the very pregnant version of herself and wrap his arms around her as he placed his hands on her belly.

"Yes I think it will be good for her to learn some responsibility even if the small thing only lives for a few years it will teach her many of life's lessons that can only be done through experience." She stated to the figure and she just dipped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes but she will be sad and I hate to see her cry. Its as bad as watching you cry." He stated his voice so warm and yet familiar to her.

"I know my mate she pulls at your heart strings like no other but it will be fine you will see. All children need pets." She paused for a moment and the mans headshot up. "Did you feel that?" She asked him. "Our pup just kicked! That's the first time it kicked!" She exclaimed and the man just pulled her tighter to him.

Kagome didn't know what to think as the seen before her faded away leving her back in the meadow that she had started in. She was going to be a mother, she had looked so happy and that man she just knew that he loved her. She could feel it deep down in her soul the pull that she had toward him and she knew that he had the same pull she did.

"Was that my future?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes mama that's what you can have if you don't give up, but if you die, if you let Naraku kill you if you give InuYasha what he wants then you will never have that. You will walk the earth as a ghost always missing what you could have had." Kagome felt her heart twist at his words, he was right. She would miss out on that beautiful child that she was suppose to have. The world would miss out on that child Kira's beauty and king heart. Kagome could feel it she could never give up she would live! She didn't have a choice now she knew that child had to be borne that child was her reason for ever being created and she knew that now she would take down Naraku and she would find that man in her vision she would be happy again.

Sesshomaru moved to the next mirror placing his clawed hand on it wondering what painful memory it would force him to relive this time. His life had so much pain in it from that day forward and every pain had added another layer of ice to his heart. Sesshomaru knew that deep down he still had emotions but they were locked so far down and there was so much ice that he knew it would take ma merical for some one other than Rin to brake through it. That small girl had been the first little bit of happiness that he had experienced in so many years, until Kagome had been forced into his life and now his foolishness might take away her chance at happiness.

Sesshomaru pushed those thoughts from his mind as he watched the vision before him form. He could see that he was walking along the halls of his castle servants buzzing about preparing rooms and just making a commotion all around but he dint seem to mind as he made his way to his destination. He stood in front of what looked like the doors to a nursery that had not been used since InuYasha was a pup. Why would he be standing there? He had not been near those rooms in so long what reason could he have for them now. Slowly he pushed the doors open and his eyes widened just a fraction, there with his back to him was Kagome sitting in a chair holding something in her arms as she hummed a small tune. Sitting at her feet in pure amazement were Shippo, Rin and a third child that he had never seen before.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed as she came running toward him at full speed and he easily couth her. This child was his!

"Kira have you been helping your mother with your little brother?" He asked her as she nodded her head.

"They have all been my big helpers while I recover. Its good to see that you came Sesshomaru I was beginning to worry that you would be gone forever." He watched as Kagome stood on shaky legs as she moved with the small bundle in her arms.

"I came as soon as I received the message. I am truly sorry that I was gone the night he was born but this little one came early." Sesshomaru sat Kira down as he moved to help support Kagome.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kagome asked him and Sesshomaru took the small bundle from her arms looking at his small but perfect sun. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes I have. I was thinking of calling him Toga after my father." Sesshomaru watched as the pups eyes opened and he saw the gold with blue sparkles looking up at him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as the pup smiled back at him.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Our little Toga the next addition to our little family were all so happy that you finally decided to come join us." Kagome smiled as she picked up Kira and Shippo and Rin tugged on her skirt. "Were a family an odd one but a family." Kagome smiled one of her heart touching smiles and it was the last thing that Sesshomaru saw before the seen faded away leaving him only to stair at his self.

'_Is that what is to come to pass? Can I…. can we be happy like I saw?_' Sesshomaru for once in his life didn't know what to think of all this.

'_**We can she is our mate! She will make up happy you saw that yourself!**_' Sesshomaru for the first time in a long time was over come by so much emotion all at once he didn't know what to do. Clenching his hand into a fist he punched the mirror and it cracked but did not brake and within moments that crack had fixed its self.

"Did you not like what you saw brother?" Sesshomaru fought the urge to punch the mirror a second time.

"Shiori leave me be!" Sesshomaru growled out through clenched teeth.

"Tell me brother how dose it feel? To know you could have that." Shiori asked him with knowing eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has no feelings you said so your self the last time we met. Now leave sister before I separate your head from your shoulders!" Sesshomaru snapped at her and he saw that she was a little take back by his actions.

"You can lie to me Sesshomaru and you can lie to the world but you can never lie to yourself and a mirror always tells you the truth." With that Sesshomaru watched as his sister disappeared. For a moment he just stood there then realization hit him like a huge daemon horde all at once.

'_Reflection!_' That was the answer to it, to fathers riddle. '_It all make since now!_'

'_**Yes I told you she is ours.**_' His beast was purring in delight.

'_Yes the gods sent her to us because she is ours and was mint to be ours!_' For once Sesshomaru and his beast were agreeing on something finally and now that he knew she could never be take away by another he was going to take full advantage of this. She would be his in every way and he would make the mutt pay even more than he had already planed to.

'_**We must tell her she is ours!**_'

'_No not yet we don't want to scare her! She is still fragile and in need of care! We must repair the damage that has been done!_' Sesshomaru snapped back at his beast this was going to be one long winter he just knew it.

Kagome took in a sharp breath of air as she flew up from her position on the pillows to face Shiori. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her blood rushing through her body. Kagome could feel that her emotions were about to over take her and she could feel that the tears were on the brim of her eyes. She had so much to make up for so much to accomplish and she didn't know if she could do it. Shiori had been right in telling her the quest would show her what she needed to see not what she was ready to see, but there was still so much pain that Kagome could feel. Now though she was ready to work through it. She could feel the fire within herself starting to burn again if not brighter than before.

"Thank you Shiori. Thank you so much." Kagome mumbled and Shiori gave her a questioning look.

"For what little one?" Shiori was beyond confused at this point.

"For helping me take this quest. It has shown me so much that I had forgotten and things that I never dreamed to even hope to one day have." Shiori looked oddly at this girl she was thanking her for putting her through more pain. Shiori was no fool she knew the first vision in every quest was an extremely painful but important memory mint to be a wake up call. But because of the pain most of them never had the courage to go through the second door the door of hope.

"I just made the potion you did the rest my dear. Now what do you say we get you back to my brother before he tares my home up looking for you?" Shiori asked as she pulled Kagome to her feet. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sesshomaru acting like a true dog on all fours on the ground trying to sniff her out and she couldn't stop the laugh that feel from her lips.

"I fail to see the humor in my brother destroying my domain." Shiori stated as she shot her another questiong look which only made Kagome laugh harder.

"I'm sorry but when you said that I couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru on all fours trying to sniff me out like a real dog." Kagome giggled again at the thought of it and she smiled even more when she heard Shiori snicker a little

"Kagome I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends now let us be off." Shiori started to pull Kagome out of the cave.

Shippo could feel the darkness starting to fade away as he made his way back to the land of the living. He felt like he had been hit my a tree from the night before and he could feel something pulling on his tail as it drug him over smooth stone. Suddenly his eyes shot open seeing the little green imp pulling him along a dark hallway

"Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhhhhhh let me go you discussing toad!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs forcing Jacken to cover his ears as the kit screamed.

"Calm yourself you foolish boy! I was sent to retrieve you at Lord Sesshomaru's request." Jacken stated only to see that he made matters worse for himself as the Kit was ready to dart.

"Lor…lord Sessh….Sesshom…. Sesshomaru what dose he want with me?" Shippo asked on shaky legs reaching his hand inside his hori grasping one of his tricks.

"I don't know you brat all I know is that I was sent to get you and keep you here until he and that wench came back from the mouton." Jacken snorted as he stared to make his way to the kit reaching out his hand to grab onto his shirt and pull him on down the hall to the room with Rin and the nannies so that he could be rid of this bothersome child.

"Get away from me!" Shippo screamed as he dropped the toy into Jacken's hand and watched as it became larger falling to the ground trapping Jacken under it as Shippo began to run down the hall.

"Why me?" Jacken asked "As if Rin wasn't bad enough now I have to chase after that fox kit. If they ever team up I'm dead!" Jacken mumbled to himself as he tried to reach the seal that was holding his other hand to the floor.

Sesshomaru was more than relived to see that his sister was bringing Kagome back. Even though Sesshomaru knew that his sister would never hurt Kagome it was still the idea of being away from her that bugged him. He was newly mated and even if Kagome didn't know it yet he was having to fight his instincts to keep her locked away with him for days on end. Oh it was going to be hard to keep his hands off of her. Kagome looked deep in thought as she walked with his sister not speaking or even really noticing that he was even there. His sister on the other hand was looking at him with such a smirk on her face that could never mean anything good for him.

"Oh Sesshomaru stop looking at me like I just took your favorite toy I brought her back didn't I?" Shiori stated thronging a glance Kagome's way.

"Yes but that look on your face tells of trouble. Tell me sister what are you plotting?" Sesshomaru knew she was up to something he had seen that look many times when they were young pups.

"Oh, big brother you know me so well. So I was saving it for a surprise but in three weeks time I will be moving back into the palace of the moon with you. Trust me when I say you will need me in the days to come." Shiori sent Sesshomaru a knowing smile that sent chills up his spine, he was right in knowing this would not be good for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry it took so long guys but I'm working non stop right now with the overtime that they are offering at work. So I have been working 12 hour shifts taking phone calls all day long and it took its toile on my creative side so it took me forever to figure out were I wanted to go with this chapter but I finally got there. I hope that you all like it I worked really hard on it so I hope you all think its worth the wait so as always and again im so sorry that it took so long but I have to get my car fixed and the overtime is over now so ill get back to publishing chapters regularly again R&R.**_

Chapter 8

Home & Training

Rin was racing through the halls trying to get away from the horrid nannies that Jacken always stuck her with when they came back to the castle. All they ever wanted to do was dress her up and treat her like a little doll when all she wanted to do was go out side and play. None of them ever wanted to go pick flowers or chase butterflies with her and that made her sad. But Master Jacken had been sent away by her lord he had said to get her a playmate and someone that he thought would help lady Kagome feel better. Rin was excited to see who it was going to be she desperately wanted someone to play with. Rin could see the door to the gardens she was so close now and she knew that if she made it out that door they would not dare try and make her come in for at leas a little while those nannies would never risk their lords wrath, a smile spread across Rin's face she was almost there now but that smile faded when she felt some one slam into her and she feel to the floor hard.

"Hey watch were your going!" Rin yelled out as she looked up to see Shippo sitting on the other side of the floor. "Shippo!" Rin exclaimed as she rushed to her feet excited to see her friend again. They had met a few times while they were all travailing in the same area and they had made fast friends eve through they didn't get to see each other very often.

"Rin!" Shippo cried as he hoped to his feet pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh Rin I'm so happy to see a familiar face other than that ugly little toad that brought me here." Shippo cried as he healed on to Rin.

"Oh, you were who Master Jacken was sent to get! Oh lady Kagome will be so happy to see you when they get back!" Rin was over the moon she knew that Shippo was like a child that Kagome had given birth to herself and if any one could help her out of her dark mood it would be Shippo.

"Rin Kagome is… My mama is dead." Shippo's voice fell and Rin could see the tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Shippo no, no she's not!" Rin practically yelled at him and his head snapped up and she could see that he was trying his best not to hope. "My lord found her she was almost dead and he brought her here were we healed her. She was in bed for a long time and then she finally got better and she was suppose to have diner with us but she never came down and lord Sesshomaru said that she was to sad to leave her room when he came back with out her." Rin paused as she saw Shippo's eyes widen.

"Rin she my mama really here?" Shippo asked as he healed his breath.

"No she's not here right now." And Rin saw how Shippo's face fell at these words. " She and lord Sesshomaru went on a trip he said she needed to see someone that would help her. So they left two days ago but they should me back late this afternoon!" Rin saw him hope above all that Kagome was still alive. He would just have to wait until Sesshomaru came back so that he could see for himself.

"Miroku were is he!" Sango was frantic Shippo was no were to be found. Miroku was trying his best to calm her down but with no luck. The stress of lousing Kagome and now Shippo was getting to her. He knew that his Sango was on a very dangerous path, he had not seen her look like this since the first time that they had found her and she had lost her brother. He had to do something but for once he didn't know what he could do other than pull her close.

"I'm sure he's fine Sango he is a demon after all." Miroku was hopping that she would buy it but with no luck. He could see the fire building in her eyes even higher. Sango had been through so much in her life and this was going to be another blow that Miroku wasn't sure she could handle.

"But he is just a kit Miroku he needs us! We have to go look for him! What if someone took him! The poor thing he's lost so much he cant louse us to!" Sango was becoming more frantic by the second and Miroku just healed her tighter as she began to brake down.

"Miroku what the hell is wrong with her now!" InuYashas group voice made its self known and Miroku felt Sango stiffen. '_Oh this is not going to end well. InuYasha my friend pleas just drop this I may not be able to hold her back this time_.' Miroku thought as he just tightened his grip even more on Sango he wasn't sure he would be able to hold her but he couldn't let her kill InuYasha they still needed him to take down Naraku with out lady Kagome, InuYasha was there next best chance.

"Bastard this is all your fault! This whole mess is your fault! All this pain we are in is because of you! I bet Shippo ran off because he couldn't stand the sight of you any longer. I sewer InuYasha I am going to make you regret ever letting anything happen to Kagome! Our pack has fallen apart and it's all your fault." With ever word Sango was trying her best to make it out of Miroku's grasp and she almost made it when his voice made her freeze.

"Sango as bad as you want to blame him as bad as I want to blame him for what happened to our dear Kagome we can not. You saw what he looked like coming back to camp that night and you know as much as I do that Kagome would have done anything to make sure he was safe that we were all kept safe even if that mint she would risk her own life." Miroku knew that he had her attention now that was a good thing he needed to distract her anger and direct it some were other than at InuYasha otherwise they would never get anything accomplished and Naraku would win for sure. They needed everyone to be able to work together no matter how angry they were at the dog. "Lady Kagome knew the dangers that awaited her on this side of the well. She knew the risk and not once did she ever shy away no matter how scared she was. We need to work together to finish was she started to make sure Naraku is taken down and Jewel destroyed. We can not do that if we are constantly fighting with each other." Miroku saw her take in his words and he was glad that she was starting to calm down. Sango had turned her attention away from InuYasha and back to Miroku as she burred her face in his chest he could feel her sobbing. Sango had been holding it in for two weeks now and everything was finally starting to make its self know to her everything that she had kept pent up for so long. Miroku just let her cry as he turned his hardened eyes to InuYasha.

Miroku didn't know what he expected to see when he looked at him but he saw the last thing that was ever on his list. InuYasha was crying Miroku was sure of it the way that InuYasha had been acting lately Miroku was almost sure that InuYasha could have cared less that Lady Kagome was gone, but then wasn't that InuYasha to act as though he could care less when anything struck to close to home, but still he had been acting out of sorts for even him. The way that he was bending to Kikyo's every whim was alarming to him and it had him on his guard. He would have to look deeper into it later on.

"We never got to say good-buy Miroku! We didn't get to burry her body! She was some of the last family I had left! She brought us all together she kept us all together she was a reminder that there was something good and pure in this life. She was our light in the dark! Now she's gone my hope for anything is gone Miroku if something so good can be take away so easily what chance do we ever stand going up agenst Naraku?" Miroku didn't have an answer for her. He was wishing more than anything that he had one at that moment but all he could do is hold her.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. They were almost back to the palace and she would finally be able to get away from Sesshomaru. He was driving her absolutely crazy and she didn't know what had possessed him but it needed to stop. From the moment that they left Shiori on the mountain he had snaked his hand around her waste and not let go. Then any time that she would try and move away from him he would growl at her ' _What I wouldn't give for a rolled up magazine right now! I would give him a good bop on the nose when ever he did that!_' Kagome thought to herself as she felt his chest vibrate once more and she simply rolled her eyes. Kagome was overjoyed when they finally touched down in the courtyard and he finally let her go. Kagome opened her mouth about to speak but he healed up his hand to silence her and Kagome just glared at him.

"I have something for you but you will wait here while I go retrieve it." Kagome just nodded as she watched him walk away from her into the palace. Kami did she hate being told what to do but right now she didn't have a choice. He may have speed up her transformation into demon but she still had no clue on how to control her powers. It would be no use for her to piss him off like she had in the cave although she was starting to think that she wouldn't mind a repeat of it all.

'_Wow were did that come from?_' Kagome thought a little on the shocked side. She had never been one to really think of those things but she could not forget the fire that he had started in her blood.

'_**Our mate will gladly give us a repeat of the cave, you only have to ask.**_' Kagome jumped a little. A lot of times she forgot that her beast was even in the back of her mind.

'_You know I hate it when you do that. You scare the hell out of me sometimes._' Kagome scolded her.

'_**Oh, I'm sorry would you prefer I ring a bell before I speak with you.**_' Kagome just rolled her eyes at how sarcastic her beast was being.

'_No I do not want to here a constant ringing in my head and you have lost your mind. That night in the cave was a mistake to him and I doubt he will ever touch me in that way again. I was human for most of my life I bet that hasn't changed in his eyes._' Kagome stated and for some reason she felt sadness start to wash over her at that thought.

'_**He is our mate it his job to take care of our needs what ever they may be**_.' Her beast purred back at her.

'_You have lost your mind. We just had sex meaningless sex he probably hadn't had any in a while and took the opportunity when he saw I wasn't fighting him._' Kagome was growing more frustrated at her beast for bringing this up and at herself for letting herself be used like she had been.

'_**Just ask him the next time you two are alone he will tell you the truth. You will see.**_' Oh how she hated it when her beast acted so smug it annoyed her to no end.

'_Fine I will but when he cuts my head off for bringing up things he would rather forget about its your fault you hear me!_'

'_**He will not you will see**_.' Kagome didn't even bother to reply to her best she was to annoyed to speak with her other half any longer and for a moment she wondered if Sesshomaru's beast was this annoying as well. Kagome's ears twitched for a moment when she heard footsteps rushing toward her and she turned her attention to the front door to see Shippo running full force to her with Rin not far behind. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she watched Shippo jump into her arms and knock her on her butt. She had never seen Shippo run so fast in her life and if she hadn't been a demon now she was sure that she would not have seen him at all.

"Mama you're not dead I'm so happy I thought I lost you! Please don't ever leave me ever again. I was so lost without you." He cried and Kagome wrapped her arms around him holding him close as tears of joy started to fall from her eyes. For the first time in such a long time Kagome felt like she had something to live for now. Shippo needed her she could see that and she was so happy to have him in her arms once more.

"Oh Shippo, my baby my sweet, sweet, sweet baby I know I scared you and I'm sorry if I wasn't forced away I never would have left you with InuYasha." Kagome soothed as she healed him to her chest his ear over hear steady heart beat.

"I know mama InuYasha said you feel off the cliff after the snake attacked and we couldn't find your body. He told us that you were dead and then the next day he brought that clay thing into the group and Sango almost beat him up but Miroku stopped her. Oh mama I'm just glad that you're alive. Now we can go back and Sango and Miroku wont be sad any longer! " Kagome was shocked she had been wondering what InuYasha had told the group but that had to be one of the lamest cover stories that she had ever heard. Then he brought Kikyo into the group a day after he had told them she was dead. Poor Sango was probably so grief stricken that she didn't notice how off everything was, but she hoped that Miroku soon would. She wasn't strong enough to allow any one other than the people within the walls of this palace to know she was alive yet and that brought a pain to her chest.

No matter how much she wanted to see them all again she just couldn't not right now. If InuYasha found her even if she did have more power now she still did not know how to use it he would surely take her life once more. She had just started to rebuild it no she wouldn't through it away again not now, Sango and Miroku would just have to stay sad a little longer and she hated that with all her soul. She would go after InuYasha soon but as for now she knew that Sango and Miroku would take care of each other. After her visions she had been so worried about Shippo she knew that Sango would take care of him but she knew that he needed her.

"I know you want to go back to our old group Shippo but Sango and Miroku have to think I am dead for a while longer. Some bad things happened and they can't know im alive yet." Kagome explained as she rubbed her hand down his back and she could feel him squeeze her a little tighter around her neck. She felt so bad for Shippo so much was changing for him and this was going to be hard she knew he was scared of Sesshomaru but this was something that he would have to deal with for a while.

"Lady Kagome your so pretty what happened to you?" Kagome was take out of her thoughts by Rin as she came close to her and she noticed Shippo really take in her new look for the first time.

"Yea mama what happened to you? You smell and look like and Inu demon now all but your eyes" Shippo pointed out and Kagome couldn't help the blush that spread across her checks at the thought of how she got to her new form. That was one part she was definitely not going to be telling the children it was a part she didn't think she would even tell Sango at this point and Kagome could feel her face growing even hotter.

"Well you see it's a long story." Kagome placed a hand behind her head as she laughed nervously thinking of a way to dance around the children's questions.

"Both of you that is enough leave the Miko alone for now. Dinner will be ready soon and you two must go dress." Kagome was so happy to see Sesshomaru at that point she could have kissed him full on the lips. He had just saved her from a bunch of embarrassing questions from the two children that she knew they were going to ask as children often did.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! I'll show Shippo were he will be staying!" Rin beamed as she grabbed Shippo's hand and ran into the palace dragging him with her. Kagome smiled at the sight of the two of them they were going to be such grate friends and Kagome was happy that Shippo would have someone to play with around his own age. Looking up Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had one of his hands extended out and she reluctantly took it as he helped her to her feet.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as his eyes met hers even though she was on her feet now he still had not let go of her hand.

"Yes Miko." Kagome noted the almost softness to his voice as he spoke to her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing him here. He means so much to me and to know that he is safe back with me puts my mind at ease. Thank you so much," Before Kagome could stop herself the tears were falling down her checks and she had her arms around Sesshomaru in a tight hug. For a moment she noted that he had stood there frozen in place at though he didn't know how to react. Then she felt his arms move and return the embrace then as quick as the feeling of warmth was there it was gone as he pulled away.

"There is no need for thanks Miko with the boy here you have one less distraction. Now go dress for dinner it has been a long trip and your training in your powers starts tomorrow before dawn." With that Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned and walked away from her leaving a very shocked and confused Kagome behind.

"My lady you must wake if you wish to bathe before training!" Kiki was trying her best to shake the lady from her bed but it was just not working. The last thing that Kagome needed was and angry Sesshomaru for being late on her first day so she resulted to an old trick that her mother had used on her many times when she was young. Kagome felt the ice cold water rush over her skin and shot out of bed.

"That was a dirty trick you know that right!" Kagome screamed with eyes ablaze.

"I am truly sorry my lady but I did have to get you our of bed some how now come the got springs await you. Then it is off to the dojo to meat my lord."

"You know you are way to happy in the mornings." Kagome groaned as she fallowed her to the door the hot springs sounded like heaven right now Kagome had to admit that she wasn't feeling quite herself this morning but she brushed it to the back of her mind she couldn't afford to let herself get sick and she wouldn't.

Sesshomaru was starting to get a little annoyed Kagome was late. He had told the servant to have her here before dawn and he could see the sun starting to make its way over the mouton tops. There was so much for her to learn and such a short time for her to be thought in. It would do no good to have her and then have her killed before anything could come of it. He knew that she had to be strong she would have to face the other lords at some point and even though none of them were fool hearty enough to challenge his choice they could still make her life as a lady a very hard one and that would just not do. He had to make sure she could take care of herself when he was not around and not just from Naraku. That was another threat to his new mate that he would have to deal with but first he had to teach her.

His ears picked up on two sets of feet running this way and could tell that it was Kagome. She was finally approaching and he was glad tat she would soon be back in his sight. Maybe just seeing her would calm his inner beast that had been demanding he go to her all night it was going to be hard fighting himself but he could not afford to scare her now he needed her to trust him something he was sure he had started to earn. He watched her push through the doors and saw the heaving of her panting chest. She was dressed in silver once more and Sesshomaru had to admit that it was a color that suited her well. The pants were straight and loose made for training and the top much like the demon slayers with shorthand sleeves to allow free arm movement. Her hair hand been pulled up so that it would be out of her face and Sesshomaru for once had a clear view of the marks that had been left from there mating. She looked so tempting standing there with her hands on her knees but there would be time for that later. Right now he had to have her ready for battle.

"Your late." Was Sesshomaru's only statement to her.

"I know and I'm sorry I got a little si…" Kagome hesitated for a moment no way was she about to tell him that she had been sick this morning. " I lost track of time in the hot springs it wont happen again." Kagome hoped he didn't catch her lie well it wasn't a total lie she had lost track of time and then she had become sick not having anything in her stomach to through up she just hunched over for a few moments but he didn't need to know that. This was something that could not be put off for any reason she needed her training.

"See that it dose not. We have little time now step out onto the mat so that I may test what you know." Kagome only nodded and made her way out to the mat. For the next hour Sesshomaru made Kagome land on her ass more times than she could count and Kagome could tell that he was becoming frustrated with her. But what could she do she had come from a time were she didn't have to fight and to top it off she wasn't feeling her best at the moment she may be a daemon now but she still needed her rest at some point she was pushing her self to her limits and he was barely braking a sweat. " Has travailing with the daemon slayer and monk taught you nothing over the years?" Sesshomaru questioned her as she landed on her ass one more time.

"No it didn't they would never let me fight." In that moment Kagome felt so small as she wrapped her arms around herself she couldn't look at him. "They all thought that I was to weak to fight and no one wanted to louse there jewel detector. I know I'm a disappointment as a student but pleas don't give up on me I know I can do it just pleas don't give up. If you give up on me I don't think I could go on." Kagome felt the tears start to burn her eyes and she wanted to smack herself. Why was she crying? She didn't know but she just couldn't help it.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshomaru she knew he had to be even more disappointed in her at that moment. So it came as a complete shock to her when she felt him pull her up and into his arms. He wasn't warring his armor and for that Kagome was thankful. He was just letting her cry as he made this sound that was almost like a purr in the back of his throught and Kagome didn't know why but it was calming her right away.

"I will not give up on you Kagome. It has just surprised me at how little you know of fighting for someone who rushes in head first most of the time. You will grow and you will be a force to be feared just like this Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up to meat his and even though his face gave nothing away his eyes in this moment seemed so soft and it made Kagome want to cry even harder but before she could she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers once more and just like the last time Kagome could feel the fire burning in her blood. This kiss though was short and sweet as he pulled back from her she could see that his eyes were closed from her and she just rested her head on his chest and he kept his arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered out and he just healed her even tighter. Sesshomaru knew that he had a long way to go with her and this out burst was completely unexpected but he would deal with it just like he would any other thing that came there way when it concerned Kagome.

"We are done for today go clean up and I will meat you for breakfast with the children." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome only nodded as she walked away from his hold and out the door.

_**AN: I know guys this chapter was a little boring but its going to get better soon I promas and again im so sorry that it took so long for me to get back work was crazy and my enternet went down again. But the next one wont take as long im already half way through it. Loves and Kisses to all R&R!**_


End file.
